The Kingdom Ends With You, PARTE XI
by Sorinha Phantasie
Summary: Uma série de one-shots baseados nos acontecimentos de todos os 'Kingdom Hearts'. Não é estritamente necessário que se leia as partes anteriores, até porque ainda não escrevi quase nenhuma, oi. Contém textos de Kanemaki Tomoco (traduzidos ao inglês por Gold Panner), além de textos traduzidos de outras fics, tudo adaptado por mim. Podem haver temas impróprios para menores.
1. CAPÍTULO 01: VAMOS PARA A PRAIA

**Escrito por:** Kanemaki Tomoco (texto em japonês)  
**Plano Original:** Nomura Tetsuya and Nojima Kazushige  
**Tradução (inglês): **Gold Panner  
**Adaptação (português): **Sorinha Phantasie  
_Nomes originais e fatos foram alterados pelo bem da adaptação, fiquem atentos. Todos os direitos reservados por Disney, Square Enix e Touchstone Pictures. Eu não ganho nada com essa adaptação/tradução._

**CAPÍTULO 01**

**- VAMOS PARA A PRAIA -**

_Nessas férias, por que_

_não vamos todos para a praia?_

{ . . . }

Enquanto todos tomavam seus picolés de sal-marinho juntos em seu ponto de encontro, Lexci pensava distraidamente sobre suas memórias das últimas férias de verão.

_Memórias... sim, isso me lembra como_

_foi terrível a forma como todas aquelas fotos_

_sumiram, ontem. Fotos — todas cheias de_

_memórias sobre mim se foram, completamente_

_perdidas. E eu também não tenho sido_

_eu mesmo, ultimamente._

De repente, Braska começou a falar, retirando Lexci de seu devaneio.

**Braska:** Fico pensando... será que poderemos ficar juntos para sempre?

Garnet logo virou o olhar para ele, notando um tom de suspiro em sua voz.

**Garnet:** Eu espero que sim. Seria muito bom, não é?

Ela tentou sorrir, mas a atmosfera estava diferente do normal — Lexci podia notar pelo olhar na face dos dois. Quando virou o rosto, percebeu que Zell também parecia estar pensando no mesmo.

**Zell:** Huh? De onde é que você tirou essa?

**Braska:** Oh, bem, sabe como é — só estava pensando alto...

Braska voltou a morder seu picolé, uma expressão melancólica em seu rosto. Zell se mostrou, porém, firme.

**Zell:** Bem, eu duvido que a gente possa ficar juntos para sempre..

Lexci, Braska e Garnet desviaram o olhar para ele.

_Estávamos todos aqui pensando em como_

_seria bom se pudéssemos ficar sempre juntos,_

_desse jeito... por que Zell diria algo assim?_

Lexci tinha decidido dizer algo em troca, o que era bem raro para ele, quando Zell continuou falando.

**Zell:** Mas é isso que significar crescer, afinal, não é verdade? Quero dizer, o que importa não é o quanto vemos uns aos outros, mas o quanto pensamos uns nos outros — é isso.

Com as palavras de Zell, Lexci sentiu como se seu coração tivesse dado um estrondo, e ele derrubou levemente sua cabeça para o lado.

_O importante não é o quanto nos_

_vemos, mas o quanto nos lembramos —_

_Sinto algo estranho no meu peito._

**Braska:** Tirou isso de um biscoito da sorte?

Braska deu uma breve risada e, ouvindo suas palavras, Garnet também abriu um longo sorriso. Na verdade, era um fato inegavelmente engraçado.

**Zell:** O que foi?! Quer saber, devolvam esses picolés!

Zell lançou um furioso olhar para o rosto de todos, mas quando seus olhos pausaram junto à face sem qualquer expressão de Lexci, ele suspirou. Certamente, o ponto de encontro se encontrava com uma atmosfera bem pesada.

**Zell:** Véi, como o dia hoje tá uma droga.

**Garnet:** Talvez seja por causa da memória daquele ladrão de ontem.

Garnet tombou com a cabeça sobre os ombros, uma triste expressão em sua face. Sim, o ladrão de ontem — o ladrão de fotos. Aquela estranha criatura prateada que roubara todas as fotos com memórias sobre o Lexci.

_O que será que foi aquilo?_

**Zell:** Nuh-uh. Sabem o que é?

Lexci voltou a si com as palavras de Zell, e ergueu o olhar. Zell, que deixou clara sua declaração, tinha estampado em seu rosto uma expressão cheia de certa confiança.

**Zell:** A gente só não quer que as férias de verão acabem. Só isso!

Dessa vez sua voz realmente estava enraivecida.

_É verdade, é mesmo uma lástima que as_

_férias de verão logo vão se acabar._

_São só uns poucos dias de férias, mais_

_cinco e acabava... e isso é tão... lastimável._

**Zell:** Bem, eu tenho uma ideia! Vamos todos para a praia!

**Lexci:** A praia...?

_Falando em praia, isso me lembra aquele sonho_

_que eu tenho toda noite. O som das ondas. O brilho_

_luminoso na água. A gente correndo pela areia_

_pura e branca... calma... a gente? Não, não sou eu_

_que apareço nesses sonhos. É um garoto que se_

_chama Sora quem aparece... E então — outros._

_Eu não me lembro o nome deles. Passei momentos_

_bem divertidos com eles nesses dias. Não... não "passei",_

_eu "sonhei" que passava. Porque eu venho tendo_

_esses sonhos sem parar ultimamente, e eles parecem_

_tão reais, que é como se estivessem acontecendo_

_de verdade. E é por causa disso que eu quero ir para_

_a praia com todo mundo. Eu realmente queria ir —_

_Mas para a praia que eu quero ir, eu não posso._

**Zell:** E sabem por que a praia? Porque não fomos pra praia nenhuma vez nessas férias inteiras! O mar azul! O céu azul! Vamos pegar o trem e ir pra praia!

Zell disse com força, levantando-se a toda do lugar onde estava sentado — o topo de algum tipo de maquinário no canto do local. Tomados por uma estranha força, Lexci e os outros também se levantaram sem nem perceber.

Mas foi Garnet quem percebeu algo, logo em seguida. Ela logo abaixou sua cabeça, abatida. Entendendo a situação, Braska fez o mesmo.

**Zell:** Não? Ah, qual foi!

Zell timidamente os observou, sentindo-se balado pela expressão na face de seus companheiros.

**Lexci:** Talvez você tenha esquecido, mas estamos quebrados...

Já era quase o fim das férias, e ele já tinha gastado quase tudo o que tinha guardado. Ele imaginava que Zell, Garnet e Braska estivessem na mesma situação. Não havia mais nada sobrando em suas carteiras, nada além do suficiente para comprarem seus picolés de sal-marinho que tomavam todos os dias.

**Zell:** Talvez você tenha esquecido, mas eu sou espero! É só deixar tudo comigo! Vem, vamos para a Rua do Mercado!

E então, Zell saiu correndo do Ponto de Encontro. Os outros três olharam um para o outro. Braska lançou um olhar preocupado para Lexci.

**Braska:** Ele disse para deixar com ele, mas...

**Lexci:** Vamos atrás dele.

Braska e Garnet balançaram a cabeça, totalmente de acordo com Lexci — e então correram todos para fora.

{ . . . }

Seguindo Zell através da ladeira até a Rua do Mercado, Lexci encontrou seu amigo de frente para um quadro de notícias.

**Zell:** Faltam só dois dias...

Zell olhava para o pôster colado no quadro de notícias. Era um pôster sobre um campeonato conhecido como Confronto, que aconteceria na cidade dentro de dois dias. O Confronto era um tipo de festival que acontecia na Cidade Crepuscular todo ano, nas férias de verão, onde o vencedor era eleito através de batalhas com espadas exclusivas. As preliminares já tinham acabado, e Lexci e Zell haviam sido escolhidos para seguir em frente.

**Zell:** A gente tem que chegar nas finais! Assim, seja lá quem vença, nós quatro poderemos dividir o prêmio!

**Lexci:** Isso aí!

Ambos levantaram as mãos e se cumprimentaram.

**Zell:** É uma promessa!

**Lexci:** Sim — uma promessa.

Irradiando e sorrindo, Zell apertou a mão livre do amigo, deu um pequeno salto e se posicionou diante dos três.

**Zell:** Estão todos aqui?

Todos balançaram a cabeça. Zell foi andando para o centro do grupo.

**Zell:** Muito bem, então vamos aos negócios! Uma passagem para a praia custa 900 dinheiros. Para nós quatro, quanto seria?

**Garnet:** 3600 dinheiros...

A jovem respondeu logo em seguida, como se a resposta estivesse na ponta da língua. Isso meio que fez Zell se sentir como um professor do colégio, fazendo perguntas assim.

**Zell:** E mais uns 300 para cada um, para gastarmos por lá. Quanto seria isso, para nós quatro?

**Braska:** 1200 dinheiros. E juntando com os custos do trem, dá um total de... 4800 dinheiros, certo?

**Lexci:** Pra gastar com o quê...?

**Zell:** Biscoitinhos de polvilho, é claro! O que mais tem de bom na praia?

**Lexci:** Bom, podíamos comprar umas melancias.

**Zell:** Muito caro. São, tipo, 2000 dinheiros cada uma.

**Lexci: **Opa, biscoito de polvilho tá ótimo!

**Zell:** Então, aonde estávamos?

Zell perguntou, usando sua voz no mesmo tom de importância de antes.

**Garnet: **Precisamos de 4800 ao todo. Mas tudo o que temos é...

**Braska:** Huh... eu tenho 800 dinheiros.

**Garnet:** ...650.

**Lexci:** 150. Desculpem...

Os três pareceram desapontados consigo mesmos — Lexci principalmente.

**Zell:** Isso dá 1600 dinheiros! Só precisamos de mais 3200. Vamos procurar uns trabalhinhos chatos pra ganhar uma grana! Temos até a hora que o trem parte para conseguir pelo menos 800 dinheiros cada! Encontrem comigo na estação quando tiverem o dinheiro na mão!

Terminando de falar Zell correu para a praça, como se estivesse escapando. Olhando sua retirada, Braska inclinou sua cabeça, confusa.

**Braska:** Uhh... Zell não tinha dito para deixarmos tudo com ele…?

Junto a Garnet, Braska deu de ombros e começou a rir. Zell provavelmente tinha gastado todo o dinheiro que havia guardado para as férias. Ele não tinha nem um único dinheiro sequer.

**Lexci:** Tá beleza. Aqueles biscoitos de polvilho estão me parecendo ótimos, agora!

Braska e Garnet consentiram com as palavras de Lexci e os três olharam de imediato para o grande quadro de notícias diante deles, procurando os anúncios de empregos de período único.

**Garnet:** Acho que vou entregar cartas...

**Braska:** Eu posso carregar algumas bagagens...

**Lexci:** Eu... eu vou dar uma olhada na praça do bonde...

**Garnet:** Tudo bem, nos vemos depois!

Os três trocaram sorrisos e, quando seus amigos foram embora, Lexci saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que Zell tinha ido.

{ . . . }

Haviam, no total, três trabalhos noticiados no quadro de notícias da praça do bonde, e Lexci tentava se decidir.

**Lexci:** ...se livrar de ferro velho... colar pôsteres...

Lexci decidiu que tentaria colar alguns pôsteres, e correu até o sujeito que havia feito o anúncio. Já havia mais alguém que tinha ido ver o homem.

**?:** O quê, você vai fazer esse trabalho também, Lexci?

**Lexci:** Você também, Zell?

Sim — era Zell quem estava lá, esperando. Parecia que Zell, que havia saído correndo antes dos outros, já tinha escolhido seu trabalho no quadro de notícias da praça do bonde. O empregador parecia feliz.

**Empregador:** Se vocês fizerem isso para mim juntos, provavelmente vão terminar mais rápido.

**Lexci:** Sim, dessa forma ninguém sai perdendo.

**Zell: **Claro que sai, um de nós dois tem que acabar perdendo!

**Lexci:** Isso não é uma competição, tá? Bem, eu não me importo que você tenha a intenção de entrar nas semifinais preliminares depois de amanhã, mas tem tantos lugares para colar os pôsteres...

**Zell:** A gente tem que colar quantos?

**Empregador:** São vinte pôsteres...

**Lexci:** Sendo assim, o que me diz de dez para cada?

Por um instante, o empregador ficou um pouco pensativo quanto às palavras de Lexci, até que resolveu abrir a boca.

**Empregador:** Na verdade, são quarenta e cindo quadros de notícia.

**Zell:** Então vinte não é nem a metade...

**Empregador:** Pois é. E então, se vocês dois vão colá-los para mim, eu ficaria feliz se colassem todos. Se o fizessem, eu pagaria aos dois 100 dinheiros.

Lexci e Zell trocaram olhares, ainda mais animados do que antes. Zell logo se pôs a frente, sorrindo para o homem.

**Zell:** Beleza, então! Então, você pode dar, uh... vinte e três pôsteres para cada?

**Empregador:** Sim, tudo bem. Vocês os colariam até nas paredes das casas?

O homem parecia estar bastante otimista com tudo aquilo, enquanto contava os pôsteres de um pacote ao lado.

**Zell:** Bom, tá certo que o trabalho é só colar os pôsteres, mas... isso é uma batalha!

**Lexci:** Como assim?

**Zell:** Quem colar os vinte e três pôsteres primeiro vence! O perdedor vai comprar picolé para quem vencer!

Zell abriu grande sorriso, enquanto pegava os pôsteres que o empregador já tinha em mãos.

**Lexci:** Então esses meio que serão os preliminares para o Confronto...

**Zell:** Então você tá de acordo?

**Lexci:** Sim, mas sem essa do picolé! Já quase não tem mais empregos sobrando, e queremos todos ir para a praia, não é?

Enquanto dizia, Lexci também pegava os seus pôsteres do empregador. Zell parecia desapontado.

**Zell:** Ah, não vai faltar pra praia — são só uns vinte dinheiros!

**Lexci:** Acho que é o jeito, então...

E enquanto falava, Lexci começou a alongar as pernas. Era um aquecimento muito importante.

_Se isso é uma competição, eu_

_não posso perder pro Zell._

**Empregador:** Tem muitos quadros de notícia espalhados por muitos lugares, então, deem o melhor de si! Eu vou fazer a contagem para começar.

**Zell:** Deixa comigo!

Zell se posicionava para que pudesse sair correndo a qualquer momento. O homem levantou as mãos.

**Empregador:** Muito bem, vamos lá — Vamos ao Confronto!

Ao som do grito, os dois saíram correndo imediatamente. Lexci estava bem concentrado, enquanto corria pelas ruas.

_Definitivamente deve ter um quadro de_

_notícias ao lado da loja de doces!_

**Zell:** Você tá vindo por aqui também, Lexci?!

**Lexci:** Pois é!

Notando Zell correndo ao seu lado, Lexci aumentou um pouco a velocidade, tentando chegar lá antes dele. Zell também parecia frenético.

**Zell:** Esse quadro de notícias é meu!

Haviam seis espaços para pôsteres no quadro de notícias diante deles. Lexci também viu outro quadro, mais adiante, aonde cabiam mais três pôsteres.

**Zell:** Hah, cheguei primeiro!

Zell começou a colocar os pôsteres no lado mais perto dele, e Lexci tratou de correr para a parede mais em frente.

**Zell:** Ei, então você tava de olho naqueles lá!

Lexci colou três pôsteres de uma vez, antes de dar a volta pelo prédio onde se encontrava o quadro.

_Para onde agora?_

**Zell:** Porque isso tinha que estar num lugar desses?!

O grito de Zell podia ser ouvido vindo de algum lugar lá atrás. Lexci precisava se apressar. Olhando ao seu redor, ele viu uma construção de dois pavimentos com quadros de notícias nas paredes.

_Parece que vamos ter que passar por uns_

_lugares bem ridículos para colar os quarenta e_

_cinco pôsteres — Mas eu não posso perder!_

Lexci colou mais alguns pôsteres nos quadros de notícias em frente, e então saiu correndo na direção dos próximos.

{ . . . }

Enquanto isso —

**Garnet:** Eu tenho que entregar para cinco pessoas, né?

Garnet tinha recebido cinco cartas. Ela terminaria o trabalho se as levasse a algumas caixas de correio ao longo da ladeira, até chegar ao topo.

**Garnet:** Seria mais fácil se eu soubesse andar de skate...

Zell e Lexci costumavam andar de skate pela cidade. Mas Garnet não tinha muita confiança para parar quando pegava certa velocidade.

**Garnet:** Tem feito um clima muito agradável ultimamente...

Garnet depositou uma carta na primeira caixa de correio.

_Eu não escrevo uma carta faz anos._

_Quando foi a última vez que eu escrevi uma...?_

De repente, um pombo pousou a meio caminho do topo da ladeira, e ficou parado, como se olhasse para Garnet.

**Garnet:** Olá. Por acaso você gostaria de uma carta?

Garnet falou com o pombo, que a assistia tão continuamente, apesar de ela não saber de fato qual era a razão. Garnet depositou uma segunda carta.

**Garnet:** Será que conseguiremos mesmo ir para a praia...?

_Eu não pensei que Zell, que disse que queria_

_ir para a praia antes de qualquer outro, não teria_

_absolutamente nenhum dinheiro. Bem, como_

_se trata do Zell, já era de se imaginar,_

_mas — será que o Zell está se empenhando_

_em seu trabalho...? Aposto que ele nem terminou_

_seus deveres de casa das férias, também..._

Fora a pesquisa para o trabalho de independência, Garnet já tinha terminado todos os seus deveres.

_Se ele disser que vai copiar os meus_

_no último dia, eu vou me recusar._

Com essa resolução em seu coração, Garnet depositou a terceira carta e seguiu em frente.

{ . . . }

**Braska:** Hm...

_A colina que vai dar na estação é bem_

_inclinada; eu já me canso subindo_

_normalmente. Nesse caso, por que foi que_

_eu escolhi levar essas bagagens enormes para_

_cima da colina como meu trabalho…?_

Braska realmente se lamentava de sua escolha. Embora estivesse carregado tudo dentro de um carrinho, continuava sendo bem pesado. Mesmo empurrando desesperadamente, se ele parasse um pouquinho para descansar, o carrinho cairia pela ladeira.

**Braska:** Já sei!

_Seria mais fácil se eu tirasse a bagagem_

_de dentro do carrinho, certo?_

Com esse pequeno plano em mente, Braska começou rapidamente a retirar todas as grandes bolsas de dentro do carrinho, mas...

**Braska:** Yaaaaaaaaaargh!

Parece ter sido um grande erro — Braska foi completamente soterrado pelas bolsas que caíram do carrinho.

**Braska:** Ooh...

Empurrando as bolsas, Braska tentou se erguer novamente. Mas quando as bolsas deslizaram para o lado, o carrinho, sem mais nada que fizesse peso nele, começou a descer pela colina, batendo direto no queixo de Braska.

**Braska:** Ugh!

Braska tombou no exato lugar aonde estava. Parecia que ainda ia levar um bom tempo até que ele completasse o trabalho.

{ . . . }

_Meu próximo alvo é o quadro de notícias_

_no telhado daquela casa logo ali._

Lexci saiu correndo colina acima, prestes a pular para o telhado. Foi quando, de repente, alguém o agarrou pela gola da camisa, prendendo seu pescoço.

**Lexci:** Wah!

_Não consigo virar o rosto para ver quem_

_me agarrou — mas eu sei quem é._

**Lexci:** Zell!

**Zell:** Cheguei primeiro!

Zell pulou para o telhado antes que Lexci pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Bem diante de seus olhos, até onde conseguia contar, não havia menos do que cinco pôsteres colados no quadro de notícias.

_Eu não posso perder pro Zell agora!_

Lexci perseguiu Zell a toda velocidade, e o agarrou no momento em que ele tinha acabado de colar um dos pôsteres.

**Zell:** O que você tá fazendo?!

**Lexci:** Devolvendo o seu favor!

Deixando-o para trás, Lexci deu um grande salto para o telhado de um abrigo mais adiante, chegando lá em primeiro. Colando os pôsteres, Lexci seguiu para o próximo telhado.

**Lexci:** Isso!

**Zell:** Ei, espera!

Agora era Zell quem o perseguia, tentando agarrar a perna de Lexci.

**Lexci:** Cuidado, Zell! Isso é perigoso!

**Zell:** Cale-se! Eu não vou deixar você me derrotar!

Zell se pendurou em Lexci e os dois ficaram se empurrando e brigando por todo o telhado — mas acabaram caindo, rolando ladeira abaixo. Os dois gritaram em harmonia.

**_- Waaaah! -_**

**Lexci:** Ow-ow-ow-ow...

**Zell:** Vai, sai logo de cima de mim!

Zell havia sido soterrado por Lexci, que batera a cabeça com força. Lexci a esfregava com a mão, enquanto recobrava a consciência.

**Zell:** Isso é o que acontece quando se é muito violento, Lexci!

**Lexci:** Eu é quem devia dizer isso!

Os dois começaram a rolar pelo local, brigando por uma segunda vez. Foi quando uma pessoa se aproximou, apartando a briga. Era um morador da cidade que os estava observando.

**Morador:** Calem-se, vocês dois! Parecem vândalos, com esses atos violentos na frente da propriedade dos outros!

**Lexci:** — Desculpa...

**Zell:** É, foi mal...

Ambos disseram com uma minúscula voz, tentando ficar de pé novamente e cumprimentar o sujeito.

**Morador:** Lexci e Zell, não é mesmo? Ser energético é uma coisa, mas saibam como se moderar!

O homem, num tom bastante irritado, voltou para dentro de casa, deixando-os sozinhos novamente.

**Zell:** Viu só, você irritou o cara!

**Lexci:** Foi culpa sua, Zell!

**Zell:** Eu é quem devia dizer isso!

Os dois já iam discutindo novamente, mas então olharam um para o outro, e começaram a rir.

**Lexci:** E então, pronto para perder?

**Zell:** Tá perguntando isso pra mim — ou pra você mesmo?!

E então os dois saíram correndo em direções opostas, para finalizarem seus trabalhos de uma vez.

{ . . . }

_Faltam só três pôsteres..._

Lexci pulou de cima de um telhado e olhou ao seu redor, em busca de mais espaços aonde pudesse colar seus pôsteres.

_Isso me lembra que eu não tenho visto o Zell._

_Aonde será que ele está colando os pôsteres dele?_

Então, enquanto colava um pôster num quadro de notícias que havia atrás de um grande prédio, Lexci viu Zell correndo pelas sombras do local. Sem nem pensar, o jovem se voltou ao amigo e gritou por seu nome.

**Lexci:** Zell!

Zell parou e se virou para o local de onde ouvira a voz de Lexci vindo. Ele sorriu, levantando o braço.

**Lexci:** Quantos faltam?

**Zell:** Um!

E Zell saiu correndo novamente, um ar de vitória em sua voz.

_Eu tenho ainda dois pôsteres, então... se eu perdesse,_

_eu perderia por um pôster... uh... eu vou perder?!_

Lexci correu, em pânico, e escalou pelos entulhos de lixo da rua ao lado para chegar a um andar superior. Ele olhou em volta.

_Já tem pôsteres colados_

_por toda parte!_

**Lexci:** Ali!

Ele viu um quadro de notícias bem na sua frente, sem nenhum pôster colado nele. Foi quase um alívio.

_Só mais um. Onde está_

_o ultimo quadro de notícias?!_

Lexci pulou de cima da casa aonde estava e saiu correndo, atravessando a praça, sem sucesso. Ele não conseguia encontrar nenhum outro quadro.

_Não vejo mais nenhum. Lá na frente, só o que_

_vejo é o Zell, correndo tanto quanto eu. Ele_

_também deve estar procurando pelo último quadro._

Ele continuava correndo, mas parecia não ter jeito. Se não se apressasse, o tempo se esgotaria. Lexci parou. Parou e pensou.

_Quadrodenotíciasquadrodenotí ciasquadrodenotícias — Ah!_

Ele correu rapidamente na direção do quadro de notícias onde tinha visto as informações do trabalho que escolheu. Era como se a lembrança o houvesse batido no meio da cara.

_Aquele quadro de notícia tem_

_algum espaço livre, eu tenho certeza!_

**Lexci:** Encontrei!

E Lexci correu até o quadro com toda a velocidade, chegando primeiro e por fim colando o seu último pôster.

**Zell:** Ahhh! Lexci!

A voz de Zell fez Lexci abrir um largo sorriso. Ele tinha conseguido chegar ao local, só que um pouco tarde demais. Zell caiu de joelhos no chão, abatido.

**Zell:** ...eu perdi...

**Lexci:** Eu venci!

**Zell:** Eu sei... é melhor eu pagar logo um picolé pra você, né...?

**Lexci:** Eu não quero um picolé. Ao invés disso, que tal uns biscoitinhos de polvilho lá na praia?

Lexci segurou Zell pela mão e o ajudou a se levantar, dando uma boa risada. Zell também sorriu, logo em seguida.

_Se não completarmos pelo_

_menos mais um trabalho, não_

_vamos conseguir alcançar a soma_

_combinada. Eu realmente não_

_acho que vamos conseguir o_

_suficiente para a tão desejada_

_melancia, mas sei que eu consigo_

_trabalhar um pouco mais, se_

_for para irmos todos para a praia._

**Zell:** Beleza, vamos dar o nosso melhor mais uma vez!

**Lexci:** Isso aí!

E assim, Lexci e Zell bateram um no braço do outro e foram correndo para o seu próximo trabalho.

{ . . . }

Na Cidade Crepuscular, o sol brilhava com uma forte luz avermelhada que tomava conta do ambiente enquanto se punha. Sentado ao topo da torre do relógio, Lexci observava o pôr-do-sol vagamente, um picolé de sal-marinho em sua mão. Ao longe, o som do trem podia ser ouvido; os sinos tocavam. A visão aficionada do pôr-do-sol continuava exatamente a mesma de sempre.

**Garnet:** Seu picolé — tá derretendo.

Garnet parecia preocupada com Lexci. O picolé de sal-marinho nas mãos do jovem estava derretendo já há algum tempo.

**Lexci: **Eu sinto muito...

O rapaz murmurou, observando seu picolé derretido. No fim, eles não tiveram a chance de ir para a praia. O dinheiro que eles todos trabalharam tão duro para juntar havia simplesmente desaparecido. No caminho para a estação, Lexci tinha se deparado por acaso com um homem vestido com um casaco preto, e caiu. E então, quando voltou a se levantar — todo o dinheiro tido desaparecido.

_Acho que o sujeito provavelmente me roubou. Mas,_

_apesar disso, todos os outros disseram que não tinham_

_visto o tal homem. Assim como o ladrão de memórias de_

_ontem, coisas que eu não consigo entender continuam_

_acontecendo, e isso meio que me faz sentir doente._

Perdido em pensamentos, Lexci curvou a cabeça.

**Zell:** Ah, para com isso! Anime-se!

**Braska:** Mas... que foi bem estranho, definitivamente foi...

**Garnet:** ...foi esquisito...

**Zell:** Verdade...

**Lexci:** — "Consegue sentir o Sora?"

**Zell:** Huh?

Zell lançou o olhar para Lexci, estranhando suas palavras. Na verdade, nem o próprio Lexci sabia ao certo o que queriam dizer. Foi inconsciente — ele havia acabado de falar as mesmas palavras que haviam sido sussurradas pelo misterioso homem de casaco preto, quando os dois se encontraram.

_Quem é Sora?_

**Zell:** A gente pode ir amanhã, né?

**Braska:** Sim... ainda temos alguns dias de férias!

Finalizando seu picolé, Zell se levantou, seguido por Braska, que abriu um largo sorriso. Garnet foi a terceira a se levantar.

**Garnet:** E então, vamos para casa?

**Lexci:** Aham...

Lexci se levantou, por fim, uma expressão sombria em seu rosto

**Zell:** Bem, até amanhã, pessoal!

Junto a Braska, Zell deixou a torre do relógio. Garnet olhou para Lexci por um instante, antes de dar as costas e começar a se retirar.

**Garnet:** Não se preocupe muito com tudo isso, tá bem?

Ela disse por cima dos ombros, enquanto deixava a torre de relógio para trás. Lexci deu um breve aceno para ela — quando notou que seu picolé ia pingar em seus pés, e rapidamente começou a lambê-lo. Ao longe, o sol já se afundava no horizonte, pronto para desaparecer.

_Este pôr-do-sol deveria ser o mesmo de sempre._

_Por que, de alguma forma, ele me parece_

_diferente —? Será que algo está para mudar —?_

_Eu estou me lembrando desta vista —?_

**Braska:** Lexci —!

O jovem pôde ouvir, ao longe, a voz de Braska, que o chamava lá em baixo da torre do relógio. Isso lhe acordou para a realidade novamente.

**Lexci:** Já vou!

Lexci se virou e tomou o caminho para descer da torre do relógio.

_No fim, a gente não pôde ir para a praia._

_Mas, eu ficaria feliz se pudéssemos ir amanhã._

_Eu quero ir ver o mar com todo mundo._

_Porque prometemos que iríamos todos para_

_a praia quando as férias chegassem._

_Com quem? Eu — eu já decidi. Zell, Braska,_

_Garnet e eu… Todos nós prometemos que_

_veríamos o mar juntos. Se eu fechar os olhos, ainda_

_consigo ouvir o bom e velho som das ondas._

_Mar azul, céu azul. Diferente do pôr-do-sol que_

_sempre vemos, um pôr-do-sol especial._

O pôr-do-sol da Cidade Crepuscular, aquela forte luz vermelha que tomava conta de tudo — agora brilhava sobre as costas de Lexci.


	2. CAPÍTULO 02: TEMPESTADE FANTASMA

**CAPÍTULO 02**

**- TEMPESTADE FANTASMA -**

A Nave Gummi seguia seu caminho pelo oceano de outros mundos. Dentro dela, Sora se permitiu um largo bocejo, enquanto contemplava o relance do enorme e negro oceano que era o espaço desconhecido.

**Sora:** Tô com fooooome...

A Nave Gummi era controlada com o piloto automático. A não ser que eles se metessem em um problema dos grandes, não tinha muito para se fazer durante a viagem. Fora isso, a visão do oceano de outros mundos não tinha mudado em nada durante todo o caminho até ali.

**Pateta:** Gawrsh! Olhem só os zongzi que a Mulan nos deu.

**Donald:** Zongzi? O que é isso?

Donald ergueu em suas mãos os três bolinhos embrulhados com folhas.

**Pateta:** Alguém já comeu um desses antes?

Sentados ao lado da cadeira de Sora, os três pararam para observar aqueles misteriosos embrulhos.

**Sora:** Eles se comem desse jeito mesmo?

Sora pegou um dos bolinhos e olhou para o mesmo. Era úmido e fazia peso em sua mão. Parecia haver algo embalado nas folhas.

**Sora:** Essas folhas não são comestíveis, né?

Como Sora, Pateta também pegou um dos outros que restaram com Donald, e o encarou por um momento.

**Pateta:** Ou será que são...?

**Sora:** Bom, eu acho que a Mulan não nos daria algo estranho, sabem... deve ser bom para comer, sim!

**Pateta:** Bom... mas eu não teria tanta certeza se fosse do Mushu!

Os três começaram a gargalhar com as palavras de Pateta.

**Sora:** Vamos abrir e ver!

Sora começou descascando as folhas. Havia uma estranha papa que parecia um bolinho de arroz por dentro. Donald lançou um olhar para as mãos do rapaz, se animando um pouco.

**Donald:** Cheira bem!

**Sora:** Arroz... parece, não é?

Pateta concordou, balançando a cabeça, e em seguida, descascou o zongzi em sua própria mão.

**Sora:** Beleza, vamos comer!

Rechonchudo e inchado, havia nozes dentro.

**Sora:** Yuuuum!

**Donald: **Será que foi a Mulan mesma que fez para nós?

**Pateta:** Parece que sim.

Donald e Pateta também começaram a degustar — foi quando, de repente, Donald apontou para frente, desesperado, o zongzi ainda em sua mão.

**Donald:** O que é aquilo?!

Uma enorme nave estava flutuando no oceano de outros mundos. Não... na verdade, era um navio! O mastro daquele navio era irregular, e fazia um estranho barulho, lembrando um Navio Fantasma.

**Sora:** É o navio do Gancho?

Sora jogou o zongzi inteiro em sua boca, rapidamente fitando o visor. Eles já haviam encontrado um navio assim no oceano de outros mundos em outra ocasião, algum tempo atrás. Sora se lembrou que Hikari e Yami também estiveram dentro deste navio.

**Pateta:** Pode ser o navio do Jack!

Pateta fez como Sora e jogou o zongzi inteiro em sua boca, com uma risada abobada. Jack era o amigo pirata que eles haviam conhecido durante a visita que fizeram em Port Royal.

**Donald:** Parece que ele está vindo pra cima de nós!

Assim como Donald dissera, o navio foi se aproximando cada vez mais da Nave Gummi, sem se deter nem por um único instante. Havia uma estranha marca, bastante familiar, estampada em seu enorme mastro. Era o símbolo dos —

**_- Sem-Corações! -_**

Os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo, em uma perfeita unissonância. Aquilo era um enorme Sem-Coração que havia assumido a forma de um navio — um Navio Pirata. Em sua proa, havia uma gigantesca face. Eles também podiam ver vários canhões enormes ao longo do mesmo. Fixados ao lado do navio, havia também gigantescos discos giratórios, o que lhe fornecia movimento.

**Donald:** Todos a seus postos!

Donald gritou, e todos mergulharam em seus respectivos assentos na cabine. Desligando o piloto automático, Sora logo agarrou o controle remoto. Tanto Donald quanto Pateta também começaram a preparar seus tiros e lasers — um confronto a essa altura era eminente.

**Sora:** Vamos, pessoal!

Com o chamado de Sora, a nave ganhou velocidade, avançando com toda a potência. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, o Navio Fantasma lançou um tiro contra a Nave Gummi.

**Pateta:** Cuidado!

Sora não perdeu tempo e puxou o controle remoto. Mas, não conseguiu fazê-lo a tempo. O tiro que o Navio Fantasma havia disparado acertou em cheio a Nave Gummi; a mesma sacudiu com toda a força. Donald e Pateta foram arremessados pela cabine.

**_- Gwah! -_**

**Sora:** Vocês dois tão bem?!

**Donald:** O quê~?! Tá bom, tá bom! Gwawawawawawa!

Donald desceu o dedo no botão de atirar, tanto quanto podia. Enquanto Sora voltava ao seu assento do piloto, um dos discos fixados ao lado do Navio Pirata foi destruído pelos tiros.

**Sora:** Boa, Donald!

Sora voltou a pilotar a Nave Gummi, fazendo-a deslizar através da extensão do grande Navio Pirata; foi quando Pateta, de repente, se sobressaltou, apontando alguma coisa no visor.

**Pateta:** Tem algo vindo!

Uma infinidade de estranhos Sem-Corações negros e redondos começou a vir voando de dentro do Navio Fantasma, um atrás do outro. Pateta tentou disparar lasers contra eles, mas não parecia ter fim.

**Pateta:** A-hyuck!

**Sora:** Não acaba nunca...

**Donald:** Não acha que a sua pilotagem seja o problema?

Donald se lançou contra Sora, apanhando o controle remoto de sua mão, tentando pilotar a nave por si mesmo.

**Sora:** Wah, o que você tá fazendo, Donald?!

**Donald:** Eu vou pilotar!

**Pateta:** Parem com isso, os dois!

Pateta, submisso, tentava acalmar, ao fundo, a dupla briguenta.

**Sora:** Mas a gente decidiu isso com pedra, papel ou tesoura na última vez, não se lembra?!

**Donald:** Tudo sempre se resume a você, Sora, seu desprezível!

Enquanto tentava empurrar Sora, Donald bateu com o pé no controle remoto e a Nave Gummi deu uma brusca erguida, arremessando-se na direção do mastro do Navio Pirata.

**Donald:** Gwah!

**Pateta:** A-hyuck!

**Sora:** Cuidado!

Os três cobriram os olhos, sem pensar. Mas — o mastro do fantasmagórico Navio Fantasma se mostrou menos rígido e forte do que a Nave Gummi; com um grande impacto, a mastro se rompeu.

**_- Wham -_**

**Sora:** Que sorte!

O jovem gritou, tirando Donald de cima de si de novo, e agarrando o controle remoto com toda a força. Movendo-se em círculos, eles rapidamente se lançaram para frente do Navio Pirata.

**Sora:** Donald, volte a seu posto!

Com as palavras do rapaz, Donald se sentou novamente.

**Donald:** O inimigo foi derrubado!

**Sora:** Então vamos executar um Ataque Geral!

**Pateta:** Aye-aye, senhor!

**Donald:** Gwah... aye-aye, senhor...

Mesmo um pouco insatisfeito com a liderança de Sora, Donald se colocou em seu posto, e os três se puseram a encarar a criatura — a boca fixada na frente do Navio Fantasma se abriu diante de seus olhos. Lá dentro, eles puderam ver uma face em forma de caveira.

**Sora:** Vamos lá!

Com o comando de Sora, tiros e lasers foram disparados na boca. A enorme face em forma de caveira rugiu. O mastro caiu, e os discos fixados ao lado do navio se romperam, um a um.

**Pateta:** Acabou... eu acho.

Sora: É só isso, então?

**Donald:** Gwah...

Atrás de Sora e Pateta, que olhavam um para o outro levantando os braços em triunfo, Donald continuava com a cabeça baixa.

**Sora: **Acho que não tem jeito, né? Vem cá, Donald!

Sora se levantou do assento do piloto, para a surpresa de Donald, que logo mergulhou para a poltrona, agarrando o controle remoto com toda a força. A Nave Gummi girou para o alto.

**Donald: **Vamos acabar com isso!

Sora, que se sentara no assento de Donald, disparou o golpe final contra o Navio Fantasma, já todo esfarrapado, e o mesmo se quebrou por completo, como se estivesse afundando no oceano de outros mundos, desaparecendo em diversas minúsculas partículas de luz.

**Donald:** Seu desprezível!

**Sora:** Você disse que queria pilotar, não é, Donald?

Sora abriu um largo sorriso. E assim, a quietude foi devolvida para o oceano de outros mundos — mas tirada de dentro da Nave Gummi. Donald batia o pé, em frustração.

**Donald:** Sora, seu desprezível, você é que sempre faz as coisas legais!

**Sora:** O que eu posso fazer? É decidido que o herói é que é legal.

**Donald:** Não, o Mago do Palácio é que é legal!

**Pateta:** Parem já com isso, vocês dois~!

Diante dos três, se tornou visível, bem em frente — O Coliseu do Olimpo, o mundo dos heróis dentre os heróis. A jornada de Sora e seus amigos continuava.


	3. CAPÍTULO 03: ÚLTIMO MINUTO ANTES DO CE

**CAPÍTULO 03**

**- ÚLTIMO MINUTO ANTES DO CASTELO DO ESQUECIMENTO -**

Dentro do castelo no Mundo que Nunca Foi, Ixenzo estava seguindo para um pequeno quarto. Diante dele, os passos de um solitário homem ecoaram enquanto ele rapidamente descia as escadas. Era Xeven.

**Xeven:** Ixenzo! Ixenzo!

**Ixenzo: **Qual o problema? Para quê tanto alvoroço?

Com frieza, Ixenzo o encarou. Ele não gostava muito deste homem — que às vezes conseguia ser realmente barulhento e exagerado.

_Gostar e odiar são emoções que perdemos_

_quando nos tornamos Incorpóreos, mas_

_as memórias de quando éramos humanos_

_continuam. Sim, eu odeio esse homem desde_

_que era humano. Mas, graças a sua pesquisa,_

_também existem razões para respeitá-lo._

**Xeven:** Cadê o Milnuxos?

**Ixenzo:** No lugar de sempre...

**Xeven: **Na Sala do Sono?

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, Xeven resmungou irritadamente.

**Ixenzo:** Se é algo tão urgente, que tal você tentar ir lá?

**Xeven:** Pare de brincadeiras! Não posso ir lá... não adianta. Vou ter que esperar por seu retorno. Eu _tenho_ que esperar.

Batendo com os dentes, Xeven deu as costas para Ixenzo.

**Xeven: **Essa não... cada segundo é precioso... isso é o que acontece quando mais precisamos dele! Ele dorme! Tinha que ser agora...?

Fervendo em raiva e resmungando, Xeven partiu, e Ixenzo voltou a caminhar. Naquele momento, o eco de uma voz veio de cima de sua cabeça.

**?:** Eu também não sou muito fã daquele lugar. O que você acha, Ixenzo, meu caro amigo sem coração?

Olhando para cima por reflexo, Ixenzo se deparou com um solitário homem, sentado nas vigas do edifício ainda não concluído. O homem — Braxig, estava com o capuz de seu casaco negro da Organização levantado, e Ixenzo não pôde ver a expressão em seu rosto.

**Ixenzo:** Com licença, mas o que pensa que está fazendo, espionando desse jeito? O trabalho dado a você e a Dilxan é procurar novos membros. Eu não esperava que você tivesse tempo livre para gastar por aqui.

Ixenzo manteve seu tom, frio, e voltou a caminhar. Braxig saltou para o chão, atrás de Ixenzo, e começou a falar, voltando-se para as costas do outro.

**Braxig:** Eu já estou fazendo o meu trabalho muito bem! Ontem mesmo eu encontrei mais um. Acho que o nome dele é Luxar-qualquer-coisa.

**Ixenzo: **Luxarmia, não é isso?

_Os nomes dos novos membros_

_não importam para o Braxig._

**Braxig:** Você já até sabe. Trata-se do Lorde Ixenzo, afinal!

Com seu jeito implicante, Braxig se aproximou, e Ixenzo parou de caminhar.

_Na época que nós éramos aprendizes daquele_

_sujeito, eu sempre sentia que o Braxig me_

_menosprezava. Mas hoje vejo que ele_

_menospreza todo mundo, exceto Milnuxos._

**Braxig:** Com esse cara, agora temos onze membros na Organização. Já é um belo de um número. Então, pedi pro Aelexus me cobrir só por hoje, pra que eu pudesse tirar uma folga. Sabe como é, pra trabalhar melhor amanhã.

**Ixenzo: **Então lhe peço que descanse o máximo possível, para que demonstre suas excelentes habilidades por completo. Quanto a mim, eu tenho trabalho a ser feito hoje, então, se for tudo...

Braxig, que continuava sempre a conversar e conversar, tinha se tornado um verdadeiro incômodo, e então, sem voltar-se para trás, Ixenzo seguiu caminhando.

**Braxig:** Você é tão duro. Vamos só conversar um pouquinho, descontrair!

O homem logo correu atrás de Ixenzo, envolvendo os ombros dele com seu braço. Apesar da expressão descontente em seu rosto, Ixenzo permitiu que Braxig continuasse — e ele se aproximou do ouvido de Ixenzo, num sussurro.

**Braxig:** Podíamos falar, por exemplo — sobre o segredo de Milnuxos.

Com tais palavras, os ombros de Ixenzo endureceram. Braxig foi para frente de Ixenzo, caminhando em passos lentos e falando como se consigo mesmo.

**Braxig:** Quanto tempo já faz? Pessoas portando grandiosas espadas em forma de chaves começaram a aparecer por toda parte, e lutaram uns contra os outros, numa bela de uma batalha. E então, quando esses caras desapareceram, um homem que perdera todas as memórias surgiu. E foi exatamente quando Milnuxos — ou devo dizer, Vourath — foi encontrado por Luminos, não foi?

Braxig se virou, encarando os olhos de Ixenzo, que se manteve sem qualquer expressão facial.

**Ixenzo:** Aonde quer chegar?

_O sol vai acabar se pondo se eu continuar aqui_

_na companhia de Braxig, o Sem-Noção._

_Tá, eu sei que esse mundo não é nem sequer_

_iluminado pelo sol nem nada, mas..._

**Braxig:** A Sala do Sono.

Mesmo ouvindo Braxig recitar o nome da sala, Ixenzo apenas olhou para o homem, sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

**Braxig:** Sim, as instalações subterrâneas onde costumávamos estudar a escuridão do Coração. Um cemitério que Luminos o Sábio ordenou para que nós selássemos. A primeira coisa que Milnuxos fez quando baniu nosso sábio e irritante mestre foi remover o selo da sala aos fundos das esquecidas instalações. E desde então, ele tem tido o costume de ir até essa sala, onde conversa com alguém. Bem misterioso, não acha? Supostamente, ele deveria estar sozinho lá dentro.

Braxig falou tão rápido, que mal deu por si mesmo, e já estava encarando o outro homem, esperando dele uma resposta. Ixenzo parecia submisso.

**Ixenzo:** Parece-me que você gosta mesmo de espionar.

**Braxig:** Eu não consigo ouvir sobre o que eles conversam. Mas isso me deixa ainda mais curioso... você também está interessado, não é mesmo?

Braxig olhou para Ixenzo, convidativo — mas Ixenzo simplesmente deu de ombros, num longo suspiro.

**Ixenzo:** Eu só quero me devotar ao meu trabalho. Creio que você também devesse se concentrar em sua verdadeira missão e conseguir mais membros, por favor. Nós temos que nos apressar e preparar as novas instalações, mas — só temos onze membros na Organização, precisamos de mais auxílio.

Com isso, Ixenzo voltou a caminhar, lançando suas palavras para trás de si, como se numa despedida.

**Braxig:** Novas instalações...? Ah, o Castelo do Esquecimento. Fico pensando, o que Milnuxos pretende fazer quando estiver tudo pronto por lá?

**Ixenzo: **Nos foi dito que seu propósito é —

**Braxig:** Há propósitos sobre os quais ninguém fica sabendo. Junto com a Sala do Sono, existe a "Sala do Despertar". O outro lado — mais um cemitério. É por ela que Milnuxos está procurando. Uma sala que não foi ele quem construiu. E aposto que, dentro dela, deve estar — mais um "amigo".

Ixenzo olhou para Braxig, seu rosto indecifrável.

{ . . . }

Naquele dia, a Organização tinha alcançado doze membros. Braxig foi quem encontrou e trouxe a décima segunda membro. Sim, dentre os membros, ela era a primeira mulher.

No centro do círculo, a mulher, que havia recebido o nome de Nerlaxe, virou-se para olhar os membros ao seu redor. Edmyx voltou-se para Alex, num sussurro.

**Edmyx:** Ela parece ser bem durona, não acha?

**Alex:** Seja ela durona ou fraca, não temos nada a ver com isso.

Ambos deram de ombros, ainda a observando. Alex estava inquieto, e lançou um olhar para Milnuxos, sentado no maior dos assentos.

_Doze membros, treze membros, números não me_

_interessam. A Organização é um grupo de Incorpóreos_

_que se reuniram. Incorpóreos — seres que não_

_existem. Seres que perderam seus corações para_

_a escuridão, sem-corações. E então, quando um ser_

_de coração forte se torna um Sem-Coração, o corpo e a_

_alma passam a existir separadamente de seu coração,_

_ganhando vida neste mundo. Isso é um Incorpóreo._

_E assim, Incorpóreos que nascem de seres com_

_um coração forte em particular voltam a renascer_

_mantendo sua forma humana original. Isso quer dizer_

_que os Incorpóreos reunidos como membros da_

_Organização tiveram corações fortes. Será mesmo?_

Os olhos de Alex continuavam fitando Milnuxos. Como se ele quisesse algum tipo de resposta que nem sabia qual era. Então, ele novamente olhou Nerlaxe.

_Será que o ser original que eu tenho em memórias_

_tinha mesmo um coração forte? Eu não sei._

_Só o que sei é que, sendo Incorpóreos, sem_

_um coração para chamarmos de nosso,_

_só desejamos uma única coisa. Um coração._

_Na verdade, se eu perguntasse a mim mesmo se_

_eu quero um coração, acho que responderia_

_que sim. Mas eu quero mesmo um coração? Será_

_que um coração poderia de fato preencher_

_todo esse vazio que carrego desde que minha_

_existência como Incorpóreo teve início?_

**Milnuxos:** Nós agora alcançamos doze membros.

Ouvindo as palavras de Milnuxos, Alex ergueu o rosto. Ele preguiçosamente cruzou os braços.

**Dilxan:** Quantos membros ainda conseguiremos reunir —?

_Eu não sei quantos Incorpóreos ainda_

_poderão entrar para a Organização._

_Mas creio que o último será o que_

_ocupar o último assento que ainda resta._

_Como será que ele vai ser —?_

{ . . . }

Alex colocou a mão em seu pescoço, fazendo lentos movimentos giratórios com o mesmo, enquanto passava pelo salão do castelo.

_A atmosfera opressiva dessas reuniões sempre me_

_deixam cansado. Ficar lá sentado por tanto_

_tempo dá uma baita de uma tensão nos músculos._

**?:** Ei, ruivinho, vem cá!

Coçando a cabeça, Alex se virou para ver de onde a voz vinha. Era a novata, correndo em sua direção.

**Alex:** O que foi, Nerlaxe? E outra — o nome é Alex. Deu pra memorizar?

**Nerlaxe:** Não dá pra gravar mais de dez nomes assim de uma hora pra outra, né?

**Alex:** É, acho que tem razão.

**Nerlaxe:** Como está? O casaco ficou bom em mim?

Nerlaxe deu uma volta diante dele. Os casacos sempre mudavam, para vestir bem a quem quer que os usasse. Tinha ficado perfeito, como esperado.

**Alex:** Tá legal, eu acho.

_Não saquei. Por que ela tá_

_aqui falando comigo?_

**Alex:** Quer alguma coisa?

**Nerlaxe:** Quer dizer que não posso falar com você a não ser que eu queira alguma coisa? É isso?

**Alex: **Não foi o que eu quis dizer, mas isso é —

_— um verdadeiro pé no saco._

_Mas se eu dissesse isso, aí sim que_

_ela ia fazer disso um pé no saco._

**Alex:** Enfim, por que está falando comigo? Tem tantos outros membros com quem você poderia ir falar.

**Nerlaxe:** Eu não quero falar com velhotes rabugentos.

**Alex:** Se é assim — tem o Edmyx, ou o Luxarmia, que entrou um pouquinho antes de você. Tem também o Ixenzo... e o Asïx, que de certa forma —

**Nerlaxe:** Vem cá, você tá descontente por falar comigo?

Nerlaxe tinha uma voz intensa, como se colocasse emoções nela; seu tom ao falar era claramente dominante.

**Alex:** Tanto faz — não estou descontente, na verdade eu não sinto nada.

**Nerlaxe:** Hmph. "Tanto faz" não significa nada pra mim. Eu só vim falar com você porque você tava passando na minha frente.

_Mas ela acabou de dizer que não queria_

_falar com velhotes rabugentos—_

Alex olhou para Nerlaxe em assombro. Mas Nerlaxe não pareceu ligar nem um pouco para isso.

**Nerlaxe:** Esse lugar é bem quieto, não é?

**Alex:** Bem, é porque nada vive aqui, exceto pelos Incorpóreos.

**Nerlaxe:** Parece tedioso.

**Alex: **Até que parece, mas não é.

Alex tentava parecer o menos interessante possível, sem dizer a ela que ele mesmo também achava aquele lugar um tédio.

**Nerlaxe:** Enfim, tá bom. Até mais.

Nerlaxe colocou seu capuz sobre a cabeça e foi embora, caminhando ligeira. Ela era uma mulher bastante caprichosa e dominadora. Alex ainda lançou um breve olhar para as costas dela, inquieto, mas então deu de ombros.

{ . . . }

Em seu quarto, Edmyx ajeitava o cabelo na frente do espelho. Não quer dizer que ele estivesse particularmente interessado em seu estilo de cabelo. O fato é que memórias de quando ele era humano lhe faziam fazer isso, ou ao menos era o que ele acreditava.

Sua cítara estava encostada na parede. Era uma cítara especial que poderia ser usada como arma, e tomara aquela forma a partir de suas memórias humanas. Ao terminar de ajeitar o cabelo, Edmyx pegou sua cítara e a afinou.

_Eu toco e toco, mas não consigo fazer um_

_som satisfatório. Na verdade, eu sei que_

_não vou me satisfazer por toda a eternidade._

_Quando não se tem um coração, algo como_

_satisfação não existe. Não se pode nem_

_mesmo pensar em querer estar satisfeito._

**?:** Larga isso.

Repentinamente, junto de tais irritantes palavras, Edmyx pôde sentir que uma presença estava atrás de si, e então, ele se virou. Era Dilxan, parado com uma séria expressão em seu rosto.

**Edmyx:** Vem cá, é muito difícil pra você pelo menos bater na porta, antes de sair entrando no quarto dos outros?

Com a declaração, Edmyx baixou a cabeça, descontentado, tocando alguma nota em sua cítara.

**Dilxan:** O que fará com essas memórias humanas com as quais tanto se apega?

As mãos de Edmyx pararam, e ele automaticamente virou seu rosto, os olhos encarando Dilxan.

**Edmyx:** Huh? O que quer dizer, velhote? E quanto a você?

**Dilxan:** Esqueça isso. Mas acho interessante a forma como vocês, novatos, deixam suas memórias humanas lhes influenciarem.

**Edmyx:** Uhm...

Edmyx parecia desinteressado, e tocou mais três notas de sua cítara.

**Dilxan:** Não quer fazer isso com moderação? É alto, não consigo dormir.

**Edmyx:** Não conseguir dormir por causa do barulho é meio, bem, "humano", não é?

Edmyx esboçou um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ele continuou a passar a mão pelas cordas.

**Dilxan:** Tolo. Incorpóreos também precisam de tempo para descansar. Uma terrível força está vindo para esse mundo. Sendo assim, precisamos de descanso para que armazenemos nosso poder.

**Edmyx:** Para esse mundo? Eu não sei nada sobre isso. Na verdade, eu não sei nada sobre o que vocês, membros das antigas, falam.

O tom de Edmyx foi alto, quase furioso. Mas ele não parou de tocar a cítara. Em desgosto, Dilxan tomou seu rumo e desapareceu. As notas da cítara de Edmyx puderam ser ouvidas durante toda a noite.

{ . . . }

Em cima da mesa, havia cartas posicionadas uma ao lado da outra. Alex e Doxulr encaravam um ao outro, ambos concentrados no que parecia ser algum tipo de jogo. Rapidamente, Alex segurou a mão de Doxulr, para impedir que o mesmo virasse uma das cartas sobre a mesa.

**Alex:** Ack, espera!

**Doxulr:** Eu não vou esperar.

**Alex:** Não, espera!

Alex cruzou os braços, olhando para as cartas que estavam sobre a mesa.

**Doxulr:** Seja lá qual for, meu caro, você perdeu.

Doxulr deu de ombros e virou a carta.

**Alex:** Gah!

Alex jogou o rosto sobre os braços, apenas para voltar a encarar Doxulr.

**Alex:** Mais uma vez!

Doxulr logo começou a embaralhar as cartas, rindo alto. Entretanto, não mais que de repente, Braxig apareceu. Doxulr parou de embaralhar as cartas.

**Braxig:** Parece que estão se divertindo, Uhm...

**Doxulr:** Que tal um jogo, meu caro?

**Braxig:** Não estou interessado nesse tipo de jogo.

Braxig se voltou a Doxulr, e sentou-se na beira da mesa. Alex pôs uma mão nos ombros de Braxig, falando amigavelmente com ele.

**Alex: **Tá tirando uma folga hoje?

_Braxig é amigável com todo mundo._

_Então, em troca, eu também sou com ele._

**Braxig:** Bem, hoje é folga para todos, eu acho... até o Milnuxos saiu hoje.

**Doxulr:** Uhm — É bem raro para ele sair.

**Braxig:** Não, ele tem ido aqui e ali bastante nos últimos tempos. É porque agora é um momento muito importante para a Organização.

**Alex:** O que é tão importante?

**Braxig:** O mundo está em movimento. Temos que tomar cuidado com o movimento dos fragmentos, não é?

**Doxulr: **Fragmentos?

Tanto Alex quanto Doxulr voltaram seus olhares para Braxig, que, implicante, levantou-se da mesa e começou a andar, partindo da sala.

**Braxig:** O resto é um segredo. Tomem muito cuidado para não se deixarem serem usados por eles.

Com sua partida, Alex e Doxulr voltaram a se encarar. Algo ali parecia estar incomodando a ambos.

**Doxulr:** Os primeiros seis membros são parceiros desde o início... ou pelo menos é o que eu ouvi. Mas as ações deles, tem vezes que eu simplesmente não faço ideia do que eles pretendem fazer.

**Alex:** Bah, vai ver eles não tem nenhum objetivo de verdade. Vamos jogar mais uma aí, Doxulr!

Alex riu, e acompanhando-o, Doxulr cortou o baralho.

{ . . . }

Sozinho, Luxarmia caminhava lentamente pelo Mundo que Nunca Foi.

_Aqui dentro do castelo é tão chato._

_Eu achei que iria escapar do tédio se viesse_

_para a Organização. Mas a verdade é_

_que, não importa aonde eu vá, é sempre_

_igual. Talvez minhas memórias da época em_

_que eu era humano me façam pensar_

_assim, mas não faz tanto tempo que sou_

_um Incorpóreo, sem um coração, e continuo_

_sem entender bem o que isso significa._

**?: **Ei, Luxarmia.

Ao ouvir o chamado vindo de trás de si, Luxarmia parou de andar. Era a voz de uma mulher — e no castelo, havia apenas uma mulher. Luxarmia se virou.

**Luxarmia:** O que você quer, Nerlaxe?

Ele se voltou para a mulher de cabelos dourados, sempre tão fria e calculista.

_Nerlaxe. Até agora, ela foi o_

_único Incorpóreo que se juntou à_

_Organização depois de mim._

**Nerlaxe:** Queria te perguntar uma coisa. Como você veio pra cá?

**Luxarmia:** Da mesma forma que você, nenhuma diferença em particular.

**Nerlaxe:** Hmph...

Nerlaxe ficou pensativa por um momento, imaginando se essa resposta havia ou não a satisfeito.

**Nerlaxe:** Não temos feito muita coisa ultimamente. Esse lugar é tão chato, não é?

As palavras de Nerlaxe deram a Luxarmia uma sensação de afinidade, afinal, havia um Incorpóreo que pensava a mesma coisa que ele.

**Luxarmia:** Bem, qualquer dia desses vamos poder sair em missões. Por enquanto, é hora de guardarmos nossos poderes.

**Nerlaxe:** Missões... falando disso, você não acha o que estamos fazendo um tanto duvidoso...?

Com um sorriso sínico estampado no rosto, Nerlaxe se aproximou ainda mais de Luxarmia, que repetiu as exatas palavras de Milnuxos.

**Luxarmia:** É para recuperarmos nossos corações.

Nerlaxe abaixou o olhar por um momento, talvez ainda pensativa.

**Nerlaxe:** É que, para falar a verdade... eu não sei se quero, e nem se preciso de um coração. É doloroso ter um coração. Eu já me sinto bem confortável assim, do jeito que sou agora...

**Luxarmia: **Talvez seja verdade.

Ouvindo os sussurros dela, Luxarmia a observou por um instante, e então, seguiu seu caminho, andando ao seu lado.

{ . . . }

As unidades de pesquisa se resumiam a duas salas localizadas lado-a-lado. Certas vezes, era possível ouvir estranhos choros vindos da sala ao lado, mas fora o franzir de sobrancelhas que esboçava, Ixenzo silenciosamente continuava com seus trabalhos solitários. O dia em que ambas as salas poderiam ser movidas para outro lugar se aproximava cada vez mais.

_Em breve, as unidades de pesquisa dentro_

_do Castelo do Esquecimento estarão completas._

_Aquele lugar é especial. Um lugar especial,_

_um castelo especial. Provavelmente não_

_há um lugar melhor ou mais especial do que_

_aquele para se estudar as memórias e o que as_

_afeta. Eu e o pesquisador da sala ao lado,_

_Xeven, trabalhamos de forma similar. Ele tem_

_feito uma marionete a partir de memórias, e eu —_

**?:** O trabalho está avançando?

Ixenzo virou seu rosto quando percebeu a presença de alguém entrando na sala. Aelexus se aproximou.

**Ixenzo:** Bem... podemos dizer que sim.

**Aelexus:** Parece que já foi decidido quais serão os membros que partirão para o Castelo do Esquecimento.

**Ixenzo:** Você veio até aqui só para me relatar isso?

**Aelexus:** Três membros se agruparão no subsolo e outros três no topo. Você, eu, e Xeven ficaremos com o subsolo.

_Eu sabia desde o início que Xeven e_

_eu seríamos despachados para lá. Quem_

_restou para nós foi o musculoso aí._

**Ixenzo:** E quem ficará com o topo?

**Aelexus:** No topo só teremos novatos. Luxarmia, Nerlaxe, e Alex.

**Ixenzo:** Todos muito perspicazes, Uhm?

**Aelexus:** Não sei bem o que Lorde Milnuxos pretende com tudo isso.

**Ixenzo:** Vai ver... ele esteja tentando se livrar dos novatos.

Ixenzo falava suavemente, mas Aelexus não acreditava muito que fosse isso, e apenas franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidoso.

**Aelexus:** Você está dizendo, então, que ele só fez aquele castelo para eliminar os membros que lhe custaram tanto para encontrar?

**Ixenzo:** Bem — eu não sei.

Ixenzo logo retornou para o computador.

**Aelexus:** Era isso que eu tinha para reportar.

**Ixenzo:** Muito obrigado. A gente se vê depois.

E em seguida, a presença desapareceu atrás de si.

{ . . . }

Cidade Crepuscular — diante da mansão mal-assombrada. Ali, caído sobre o chão, estava garoto, solitário. O garoto lentamente se levantou, e lançou um olhar vazio para frente. Lá, um buraco extremamente negro — um Corredor das Trevas se abriu. De lá, um homem de casaco negro saiu, andando até o garoto. O mesmo olhou para o homem, silencioso e vazio.

**?: **Você busca respostas.

O garoto consentiu, encarando o homem fixamente. O homem levantou sua mão, e letras surgiram diante do garoto.

**?:** Eu posso te dar um propósito.

O garoto consentiu com clareza. As letras diante dele logo começaram a girar em torno do mesmo rapidamente e, então, outra letra se juntou a elas. Esse letra era "X". Aquele conjunto de letras flutuando diante de si seria o nome do garoto, de agora em diante. Em alto e bom tom, o garoto leu o nome.

**?:** — Lexci.

**?:** Isso mesmo — um novo você.

Disse o homem, de forma convidativa.

{ . . . }

_Quem foi que fez as luzes de_

_neon dessa cidade?_

Alex estava inquieto, olhando fixamente para o céu completamente negro do Mundo que Nunca Foi.

_O céu desse mundo é todo escuro, sem lua ou_

_estrelas, como se tentasse nos oprimir._

**?:** Aonde pretende ir?

_A pessoa que me chama como se eles_

_estivessem me vigiando o tempo todo, mesmo_

_num lugar como esse. É sempre ele. Asïx._

**Alex: **Nenhum lugar é bom, não é verdade?

Alex disse, sem nem ao menos se virar, cobrindo o rosto com seu capuz e, então, começou a andar.

**Asïx:** Não deixe esse mundo sem receber uma missão.

**Alex:** Esse lugar é sufocante.

**Asïx: **...você não consegue escutar os gritos do mundo?

**Alex:** Gritos?

Alex enfim se virou, olhando diretamente para Asïx, parado ao topo de um lance de escadas.

**Asïx:** A hora de nos movermos está para chegar.

**Alex:** Sei lá, por mim tanto faz.

Alex deu as costas para Asïx mais uma vez, e abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si.

_Destino — um lugar que eu goste. A cidade com um belo_

_pôr-do-sol, Cidade Crepuscular. Ultimamente, aquele lugar de_

_onde se pode ver o sol se pondo e tomar picolé tem sido o_

_meu lugarzinho especial, onde eu possa respirar. Sozinho — num_

_lugar aonde ninguém vai, tomando picolé preguiçosamente._

Alex partiu para dentro do Corredor das Trevas.

{ . . . }

_Véi, que saudade dos velhos tempos._

_Ainda tem memorizado? O dia em que nos_

_conhecemos, quando você recebeu o seu_

_novo nome. A gente sentou bem aqui, desse_

_mesmo jeito, e assistimos ao pôr-do-sol —_


	4. CAPÍTULO 04: VOCÊ É UM BRINQUEDO

**Declaimer: **Capítulo traduzido/adaptado de uma fic que li já há algum tempo, cuja fonte não possuo mais. O nome da fic, se não me engano, era _Lucas_.

**CAPÍTULO 04**

**- VOCÊ É UM BRINQUEDO -**

Instintivamente, o que a mãe de Andy fez ao ver aquele sujeito ruivo, trajando roupas negras, foi puxar seu filhinho para mais perto de si, e seguiu rapidamente com ele pelo corredor do mercado, murmurando.

**Mãe: **Não fale com estranhos.

Andy, uma criança curiosa, queria saber por que aquele sujeito tão estranho estava lá, parecendo procurar alguma coisa. Então — assim que sua mãe soltou sua mão para ver algumas maçãs e entreter sua outra filha, Molly, Andy saiu de fininho e cuidadosamente se aproximou daquele homem alto e magro.

_Ele parece assustador. Mas aposto que_

_ninguém é tão "sem-coração" assim._

O garoto ergueu o olhar, diante do ruivo.

**Andy: **Oi...

Ouvindo aquela voz, os venenosos olhos verdes do homem se voltaram para o garoto, um olhar cético estampado em seu rosto. O homem bufou, cruzando seus braços magros.

**?: **A sua mãe não te disse para não falar com estranhos?

Andy pareceu consternado com aquela resposta. Ele cerrou os punhos.

**Andy: **Você não é muito legal. Você devia ser mais legal.

O sujeito ruivo deu uma breve risada, levando uma de suas mãos enluvadas até a cabeça do garoto, bagunçando seu cabelo de uma forma um tanto bruta.

**?: **E você, garoto, devia escutar a sua mãe.

Os olhos do sujeito continuavam rígidos. Andy franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender porque o homem estava sendo tão malvado.

**?: **Afinal, tem estranhos por aí que não hesitariam em te pegar pra fazer coisas terríveis. Coisas da pesada mesmo, sabe?

Andy, um garoto de seis anos de idade bastante inocente, não entendia.

**Andy: **Coisas terríveis? Tipo... me fazer cócegas até dar vontade de ir ao banheiro?

O garoto fez uma cara feia.

**Andy: **Eu odeio quando fazem isso comigo.

O sujeito ruivo deu uma risada, pondo uma mão no quadril.

_Por que será que ele veste um casaco_

_negro tão comprido assim? Oh — talvez ele_

_seja um daqueles adolescentes punks que_

_a gente viu mais cedo lá no shopping._

_Minha mãe disse pra eu ficar longe deles._

**?: **É — algo assim.

O ruivo estalou o pescoço. De repente, ele se ajoelhou, ainda precisando se inclinar um pouco para ficar cara-a-cara com Andy. O garoto recuou, sentindo-se desconfortável por ficarem tão próximos. Mas então, ele notou algo —

_O que serão essas marcas negras_

_de baixo dos olhos dele? Lágrimas —?_

**?: **Ei, olha, garoto. Você gosta de figuras de ação?

Andy ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de consentir lentamente. Ele realmente gostava de figuras de ação.

**Andy: **O Buzz Lightyear é o meu favorito de todos eles!

Sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado, mas feliz, ele lançava seus calcanhares para frente e para trás. O homem sorriu, revelando dentes brancos e brilhantes.

_Wow — que dentes brilhantes! O que será_

_que ele faz, os escova sete vezes por hora?_

**?: **Acha que tem espaço para mais uma figura de ação?

Diante daquela pergunta, Andy consentiu apaixonadamente. O homem logo abriu o zíper da parte superior do seu casaco, pondo uma de suas mãos lá dentro. De seus bolsos interiores, ele tirou alguma coisa — era um boneco um tanto quanto pequeno, quebrado.

O boneco representava um garoto de cabelos prateados, com olhos vazios e pele de marfim. Ele não parecia ser muito realístico, com uma linha reta posta em sua face para formar uma boca, e trajava uma estanha roupa roxa que lembrava um apanhado de veias infectadas.

**?: **Ele não é exatamente perfeito, mas creio que dará uma ótima forma de vida alienígena pro Buzz Lightyear vaporizar.

Andy sorriu, rapidamente pegando aquele brinquedo de plástico das mãos do sujeito ruivo.

_O boneco ainda está quente por ficar_

_guardado dentro do casaco dele,_

_provavelmente sobre o seu coração._

Abraçando o boneco contra seu peito, Andy riu. Como a criança que era, ele se esqueceu completamente de agradecer ao homem. Sem ligar para isso, o sujeito alto deu uma risada e rapidamente se ergueu novamente.

**?: **Dê a ele um nome verdadeiro. Ele merece um.

**Andy: **Acho que vou chamá-lo de Clark.

O ruivo deu uma boa gargalhada, pondo uma mão no quadril.

**?: **Clark dá a impressão de que ele é velho, tipo, sei lá, dos anos 30.

**Andy: **Eu gosto do nome Clark. É o nome do Superman — Clark Kent!

Dentre um sorriso, o sujeito de cabelos ruivos consentiu, antes de olhar para além de Andy, aonde uma mãe um tanto enfurecida seguia na direção do filho. Ele deu um breve suspiro.

**?: **Bem, é melhor eu ir embora. Dê um "oi" pro Buzz por mim, tá bom?

Num assobio do couro, o homem misterioso se foi — e Andy ficou tremendo de medo diante de sua mãe.

**Mãe: **Pra onde é que você foi?!

A mãe de Andy parecia irritada, agarrando o braço de seu filho e puxando-o mais para perto de seu corpo. Ela ficara realmente preocupada quando percebeu que seu filho havia sumido misteriosamente.

**Mãe: **Com quem você estava falando? O que está segurando aí? Eu não disse para você não falar com estranhos? Andy, me escuta quando eu estiver falando!

Andy tentava soltar seu braço das mãos de sua mãe.

**Andy: **Tá tudo bem, mãe, ele só me deu o Clark!

Sua mãe segurou a língua, pensando profundamente em puni-lo.

**Mãe: **Você me deixou tão preocupada.

Ela pegou seu filho nos braços para olhá-lo nos olhos.

**Mãe: **Por ter me desobedecido desse jeito, você não vai poder sair durante uma semana. Nada de amigos, nada de TV e nada de sobremesa.

Andy, uma criança de seis anos, quase que imediatamente abriu um berreiro. Diante de suas lágrimas, Molly também começou a chorar. A mãe de Andy apenas suspirou. Aquele seria um dia longo.

{ . . . }

Caído com o rosto para baixo, o boneco se levantou, erguendo-se sobre suas mãos e joelhos. Andy o havia descartado de qualquer jeito ao entrar em seu quarto, mas não sem antes escrever "ANDY" em tinta negra na sola de seu pé. Ele olhou ao seu redor com seus olhos de porcelana pintados.

_Aonde será que eu estou?_

_Por que será que eu estou vivo?_

_Eu não tinha — morrido?_

**?: **Ei — você está no _meu_ lugar!

Brevemente amedrontado, o boneco cuidadosamente inclinou sua cabeça para cima, percebendo que estava um pouco mais difícil mover seu pescoço.

_Na verdade, estou me_

_sentindo quase — mecânico._

Seus olhos se depararam com um cowboy que parecia um tanto exasperado. Foi quando surgiu outra figura, dando um tapa nas costas do cowboy.

**?: **Oh, qual é, Woody.

Woody foi brevemente lançado para frente, seu chapéu escorregando para cima de seus olhos, cobrindo-os. Ele meticulosamente o pegou e colocou no lugar correto, encarando o astronauta ao seu lado.

**?: **Temos mais um companheiro! Seja bem vindo ao quarto do Andy! Meu nome é Buzz.

Depois da apresentação feita pelo astronauta — uma grande variedade das mais diversas _coisas_ surgiu diante dos olhos do boneco.

_Um cachorro com estômago esticado, um_

_porquinho que serve de banco, uma boneca_

_pastora com várias ovelhas, um gigantesco_

_tiranossauro rex, uma coleção de homens_

_militares e uma batata com ar cauteloso._

Abruptamente, o boneco voltou a cair para frente, antes de ser reerguido por fortes braços que o giraram como se fosse tão leve quanto uma pena.

**?: **Puxa vida, Woody! Chegou mais um!

Aquela voz animada se seguiu por um cavalo bastante jovial, que se lançou contra o boneco e o atirou sobre a cama novamente. O astronauta sorriu.

**Buzz: **Ei, vai com calma, Jesse! Ele parece meio molenga.

O brinquedo do espaço apontou sua mão de plástico na direção da vaqueira que havia erguido o novato, e apertava seu pescoço sob seus braços. O dinossauro engraçado começou a bater com os pés no chão, balançando seus bracinhos no ar.

**Rex: **Ooh! Ooh! Buzz, eu posso ensinar karatê pra ele? Eu tenho assistido àqueles especiais de artes marciais, e acho que estou ficando _muito _bom!

O boneco lentamente se equilibrou.

_Por que será que todas essas coisas estão_

_sendo tão... gentis? Eu nunca havia sido_

_tratado assim antes. Eu sempre fui tratado_

_como uma marionete — um mero boneco._

O irônico — era que agora ele _realmente_ era um boneco. Mas as coisas eram diferentes agora. Ele não era mais visto como uma marionete do Xeven. Ele não era uma réplica.

Cutucado no ombro, o boneco desviou o olhar para a batata que o encarava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

**Batata: **Ei, garoto? Qual é o seu nome?

Diante da pergunta, o boneco quase sorriu.

_Na verdade, é mais melancólico_

_do que qualquer outra coisa._

**?: **Yami.

Ele parou por um momento, olhando para seus sapatos. Ele sentia que era observado por todos ao seu redor.

_Eles não entenderiam —_

Woody consentiu.

**Woody: **Muito bem, Ya—

Apressadamente, o boneco o deteve.

**Clark: **Não, esse não é o meu nome. Meu nome — é Clark. Clark Kent.


	5. CAPÍTULO 05: OS SETE DIAS DE ALEX

**CAPÍTULO 05**

**- OS SETE DIAS DE ALEX -**

**O Primeiro Dia.**

A grande lua — Kingdom Hearts — brilhava sobre o mundo. Ele se chamava O Mundo que Nunca Foi, mas, além de nunca ter sido, era mais certo dizer que ele nunca deveria sequer ter existido. Ele simplesmente existia, quietamente, no ponto mais profundo da escuridão que havia entre os mundos.

E nesse mundo que não deveria ser, havia coisas que não deveriam existir. Eram os Incorpóreos. Alex estava sentado sobre uma bancada do castelo, olhando para a lua, de sobrancelhas brevemente franzidas.

_Por que eu conheci um herói que queria_

_existir, quando eu não existo? Era essa a intenção_

_do mundo? Por que teve que ser conosco?_

Seja lá o quanto ele pensasse nisso, ele não conseguia obter respostas.

_Existe alguma resposta por aí, não é?_

**?:** Já é de se esperar que a fuga não seja perdoada.

Alex percebeu que a repentina voz era de Asïx. Ele não respondeu, olhando para a lua sem qualquer emoção. Lexci já tinha partido há três dias. Sendo assim, ele não seria perdoado por abandonar tudo. Como Alex ajudara Lexci a partir, ele havia sido suspenso de suas tarefas, e vinha passando o tempo preguiçosamente pelo castelo. Passando um tempo vago e cheio de dúvidas.

**Asïx:** Como está sua ferida?

**Alex:** Ferida? Do que está falando?

Alex voltou seu olhar para Asïx, encarando-o. Ele esperou por uma resposta, mas não a teve. Asïx continuava tão inexpressível como sempre.

**Asïx:** Uma assembleia geral será organizada em breve.

**Alex:** E aposto que é sobre aquilo, não é?

As palavras vieram sem pensar, e pareciam distorcidas. Alex logo retornou seu olhar para a lua.

_Eu não quero nem saber se há alguma coisa_

_em minhas vagas memórias. Eu me_

_pergunto, será que o Lexci já foi eliminado?_

**Asïx:** Nós sabemos a localização de Lexci.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Asïx, Alex abaixou os olhos, num breve suspiro.

_Lexci ainda existe._

**Asïx:** Apresse-se, Milnuxos está esperando.

Enfim, Alex se voltou para Asïx.

**Alex:** ..._Lorde_ Milnuxos, não é?

Asïx não respondeu à risada sarcástica de Alex.

{ . . . }

O círculo imensamente branco com assentos de mármore estava tão gélido como sempre. Dos treze assentos, mais da metade estava vazia, e o frio agora era ainda mais evidente. Além disso, não havia um clima muito confortável para sentar-se naquele momento.

**Milnuxos:** Enfim parece que o encontramos.

**Braxig:** Lexci? Ou o herói —?

**Milnuxos:** Ambos.

Alex ouvia apenas parcialmente a conversa de Milnuxos e Braxig, sentindo-se completamente desconectado. Seu olhar estava fixado num assento agora vago. O décimo terceiro assento, apesar de demasiado grande para seu pequeno corpo, pertencia a Lexci.

_Ele podia estar sentado ali, assim como_

_eu, agora, ouvindo entediado enquanto os outros_

_membros conversam. No que ele estava pensando_

_esse tempo todo? A gente passou tanto tempo_

_juntos, mas eu ainda assim não sei no que o Lexci_

_estava pensando. Eu sempre tentei entender._

_Eu agia como se entendesse. Mas você não_

_tinha um coração, o que poderia sentir, então?_

**Milnuxos:** Parece que chegou a hora de agirmos —

Alex franziu as sobrancelhas com as palavras de Milnuxos.

_E se — eu tivesse detido o Lexci, naquela vez?_

_Se eu tivesse contado todo o segredo para Lexci, será_

_que as coisas ainda seriam assim? Mas, eu não_

_poderia trair a Organização. Não — para ser honesto,_

_eu já tinha traído a Organização. No outro castelo, fui eu_

_quem deixou Yami e Maiko se encontrarem, o que_

_causou grandes problemas para a Organização._

_Mas, eu não completei a traição. Ainda estou tão_

_incerto. Desde que conheci o meu melhor_

_amigo Lexci, desde o tempo que passei no Castelo_

_do Esquecimento, eu continuo lutando por_

_dentro com todas essas dúvidas._

**Braxig:** Temos que tomar alguma atitude, então? — Alex.

Alex ergueu o olhar, atento. Braxig lhe estava encarando, rindo com aquele seu sarcasmo característico, como se estivesse zombando dele.

**Braxig:** Você é quem tem mais detalhes sobre os heróis — não é mesmo?

Quieto, Alex consentiu à suas palavras, e esticou seu corpo contra as costas do assento. Ele olhou para Milnuxos.

**Alex:** Aonde está o Lexci?

**Braxig:** Ele estava bem debaixo do nosso nariz, como dizem.

Com seu jeito implicante, Braxig o encarou, e apenas uma coisa se passou na mente de Alex.

**Alex:** Você não quer dizer...?! — A Cidade Crepuscular...

Alex murmurou para si mesmo, os olhos de todos os membros concentrados nele. Doxulr, sentado ao lado de um Alex completamente perdido em pensamentos, se voltou para os demais.

**Doxulr:** E o herói também está lá?

**Asïx:** Esperamos que ele esteja junto com Lexci.

**Alex:** Vamos pegá-lo, então! Podíamos nos separar pela cidade e procurá-lo —

**Milnuxos:** É verdade — mas Lexci não está na cidade.

**Alex:** O que quer dizer?

Asïx e Milnuxos trocaram um breve olhar, antes de Milnuxos voltar-se uma vez mais para Alex.

**Milnuxos:** Seria melhor que Asïx lhe explicasse posteriormente. Por enquanto, já é suficiente dizer que você trará Lexci de volta.

{ . . . }

Dentro do castelo no Mundo que Nunca Foi, haviam salas muito silenciosas. Uma vez, elas já foram unidades de pesquisa, e havia um enorme computador com diversos dados guardados. Alex ouvira que era o mesmo computador que antes era pertencente à Luminos, guardado e colocado lá.

**Asïx:** Você entende de computadores, certo?

Asïx sentou-se diante da pálida luz da tela do computador. Ele abriu na tela uma janela; era um mapa da Cidade Crepuscular.

**Alex:** Qual a razão de me passar esses detalhes estúpidos a essa altura?

**Asïx:** Essa não é a Cidade Crepuscular.

Asïx começou a apertar alguns botões no teclado. Quatro pontos brancos se digitalizaram no mapa, uns dispersos dos outros.

**Alex:** O que é isso?

**Asïx:** Penumbras. Elas têm ordens de perseguir o Lexci.

No monitor, os pontos brancos logo começaram a se mover. Entretanto, um deles continuava quieto, parado diante da área da mansão mal-assombrada.

**Alex:** Não faça coisas tão incompetentes. Você pode até mandar Penumbras atrás dele, mas isso não quer dizer que o Lexci vai voltar assim. Eu vou lá.

Virando-se, Alex abriu um Corredor das Trevas entre os dois, mas Asïx lhe deteve antes que tivesse a chance de partir.

**Asïx:** Vamos ver.

**Alex:** "Vamos ver"? Eu não te entendo.

_Se sabemos aonde o Lexci está_

_ então por que não vamos_

_logo lá para trazê-lo de volta?_

**Asïx:** Essa não é a Cidade Crepuscular, então talvez o Lexci desse mundo não seja o Lexci que você conhece.

Sem entender as palavras de Asïx, Alex fixou seu olhar no monitor. Asïx, em seguida, voltou-se para ele.

_Tá, pra mim isso é uma imagem da_

_Cidade Crepuscular. Mas o que eu deveria_

_entender só com esses pontos brancos?_

**Alex:** O que está acontecendo?

**Asïx:** Este é um mundo feito de dados, criado por uma pessoa desconhecida.

**Alex:** E isso quer dizer que —?

Pelo seu tom de voz, Alex parecia extremamente irritado; sua vista não saía do monitor nem por um instante.

**Asïx:** Para prenderem Lexci — não, para selarem suas memórias e as transferirem para o herói, eles criaram um espaço virtual. Este mundo inteiro foi provavelmente construído a partir das memórias do Lexci, também.

**Alex:** Quem poderia fazer algo assim...?

_Só há uma pessoa que eu conheça_

_que saiba manipular memórias de acordo_

_com a sua vontade... será que foi nossa_

_princesinha incorpórea de cabelos dourados?_

**Asïx:** Maiko, a bruxa de memórias, provavelmente tem algo a ver com isso. Você é o responsável por perder a pista de sua localização. Enquanto perseguíamos Lexci, encontramos o espaço virtual. Passamos o dia de ontem tentando invadi-lo. Mas até agora, apenas as Penumbras conseguiram entrar.

Asïx parecia atingir Alex com todas as palavras. Enfim, ele virou sua cadeira para o outro, encarando-o com seriedade. Os olhos de Alex encontravam-se fixos ao monitor, inteiramente fixos.

**Alex:** Vocês não podem me enviar de imediato?

**Asïx:** Não acabei de dizer que apenas Penumbras podem ser enviadas para lá?

**Alex:** Se dá pra enviar Penumbras, então dá pra me enviar! Você sabe bem que todos nós somos Incorpóreos, não somos tão diferentes assim!

_Nada mudará o fato básico de que nós,_

_seja uma Penumbra ou um membro superior,_

_jamais deveríamos sequer ter existido._

**Alex:** Para mim, qualquer momento tá bom!

**Asïx:** Eu não posso enviá-lo se não souber se você pode voltar ou não.

**Alex:** Então, o Lexci está preso em algum lugar estranho, onde não sabemos o que pode estar acontecendo com ele e, oh, vamos deixar assim — você achou mesmo que eu ficaria satisfeito com isso?!

Alex ficava cada vez mais tenso, agitando-se acima do esperado, e enfim, Asïx deu de ombros, cansado. Vencido pela persistência do outro, Asïx retornou ao computador e começou a preparar algum equipamento.

**Asïx:** Só vai durar um instante. Não posso assegurar nada. Isso irá converter sua forma em dados, para que você possa ser enviado para aquele mundo. Tudo bem? Só demora um momento.

Alex consentiu com a cabeça, e caminhou até o dispositivo, posicionando-se sob ele. Asïx, então, pressionou um pequeno botão. Uma luz logo surgiu sobre o dispositivo e, em seguida, a figura de Alex desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Ele estava na Cidade Crepuscular. Não parecia nada diferente da cidade na qual Alex já esteve incontáveis vezes. Ele pôde ver algumas figuras subindo pela ladeira que levava da praça principal até a estação de trem. Lexci estava lá, ao lado de outras três crianças. Os outros três lhe eram familiares — Alex estivera naquela cidade muitas vezes junto com Lexci, e se lembrava de ter cruzado com eles. Mas nunca tinha visto Lexci ter feito algum contato direto assim.

Lexci riu de alguma coisa que um deles disse.

**Alex:** Lex —

Ele tinha começado a dizer o nome sem nem perceber, mas a palavra, então, foi cortada de sua boca quando Alex notou a presença de Asïx atrás de si.

**Asïx:** Satisfeito?

Lá estava ele, no Mundo que Nunca Foi — de volta nas vísceras vagamente iluminadas das unidades de pesquisa.

**Asïx:** Eu era contra as ordens de mandá-lo lá para tentar retornar com Lexci.

Parado de frente para o equipamento, Alex enfim ergueu seu rosto, vendo Asïx diante de si, sua boca curva como num sorriso.

**Alex:** É porque eu sou o traidor?

**Asïx:** É absolutamente impensável a hipótese de que você poderia trazer o Lexci de volta. Mas quanto ao fato de invadir um mundo feito a partir das memórias do Lexci, você é o que melhor se sairia. Por isso você foi escolhido.

Asïx levantou-se da cadeira, e lentamente caminhou até Alex, sussurrando brevemente em seu ouvido;

**Asïx:** Você é a maior das memórias que ainda restam em Lexci.

**O Segundo Dia.**

_Num mundo feito de suas memórias, Lexci tem três_

_amigos de sua idade, mas eu não estou lá._

Em seu quarto, Alex se virou na cama, para olhar o teto. Para encontrar uma forma de ficar no espaço virtual por mais tempo, Asïx disse que era necessário mais tempo. O que significava que ele voltaria a ficar preso no castelo.

_Talvez um corpo sem coração apenas desapareça,_

_se não tiver nada para fazer. Incorpóreos não_

_têm coração. Fingindo ser humanos com corações,_

_nós rimos, nos irritamos, fazemos expressões._

_Podemos interpretar, mas... nós não temos_

_corações. Naquele mundo, Lexci estava rindo._

_Era como se ele estivesse se divertindo. Como se_

_ele sempre tivesse morado lá. É um lugar de_

_mentiras que Maiko fez com suas próprias memórias,_

_mas, talvez, aquele seja o verdadeiro Lexci. Sem_

_estar coberto num casaco negro, mas brincando com_

_amigos da mesma idade dele, rindo, tomando_

_picolé, se divertindo — como o Sora._

Alex se levantou da cama e pegou algo na gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama. Então ele suspirou, pesado, e abriu um Corredor das Trevas diante de si.

{ . . . }

Na Cidade Crepuscular, o sol brilhava vermelho enquanto se punha. De cima da torre do relógio, Alex assistia ao pôr-do-sol vagamente, um picolé de sal-marinho em sua mão. O som dos trens podia ser ouvido; os sinos soaram alto. A profunda visão do pôr-do-sol era a mesma de sempre. Alex pensava, vazio.

_Aquelas três crianças — não sei os nomes — estão_

_subindo pela ladeira que leva à estação de trem,_

_como sempre. Elas gritam enquanto jogam bola._

_Esses três são os amigos do Lexci do outro mundo._

_Eu nunca achei que Lexci os notava assim._

_Mas... talvez seja isso o que Lexci sempre quis_

_na verdade, brincar dessa forma. Lexci não_

_tinha qualquer memória de sua época quando_

_humano. Então, eu nunca achei que ele pudesse_

_ter alguma memória sobre como é brincar._

Alex observou as crianças brincarem com a bola, ao longe. O picolé de sal-marinho em suas mãos respingou em sua luva.

**Alex:** Ah, droga, tá derretendo.

Alex mordeu um pedaço do picolé derretido, enquanto observava as crianças abaixo. O sino da torre do relógio tocou, dizendo a hora.

_Eu odeio gastar meu tempo assim. Eu preferia receber alguma_

_ordem que eu não entendesse, e partir para cumpri-la._

_Nós não temos corações, mas nós pensamos muito sobre_

_tudo, e acabamos nos cansando de apenas pensar. Talvez eu_

_até pudesse parar para pensar agora, se fosse me ajudar_

_a dormir. O sol está afundando ao horizonte — deveria ser o_

_mesmo pôr-do-sol de sempre. Por que, de alguma forma, hoje ele_

_parece diferente? Talvez seja porque o Lexci não está aqui._

Alex terminou de comer seu picolé e então se levantou, dando as costas para o pôr-do-sol. Como em resposta — o pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre as costas de Alex.

**O Terceiro Dia.**

**Asïx:** Primeiramente, um teste.

Asïx sentou-se diante do computador, digitando algo no teclado. Alex apenas consentiu com a cabeça, encarando-o.

**Alex:** Entendido.

Alex se colocou diante do enorme dispositivo preparado junto ao computador. A partir dele, Alex seria convertido em dados e enviado ao espaço virtual, como na última vez, dois dias antes. Vagarosamente, ele encarou Asïx.

**Alex:** Não demorou tanto quanto pensei.

**Asïx:** Há um buraco no espaço virtual. É possível que alguém o esteja usando para entrar e sair de lá, assim como você fez.

**Alex:** E quem estaria fazendo isso?

**Asïx:** Ainda não descobrimos tanto assim.

Asïx enfim se voltou para Alex, encarando-o com total seriedade.

**Asïx:** Não faça nada com o Lexci ainda. O fato é que, por hora, só podemos enviá-lo para lá para fins experimentais.

**Alex:** Entendido.

Vendo a expressão não muito entusiasmada de Alex, Asïx indiferentemente se virou de volta ao computador e voltou a digitar no teclado.

**Asïx:** Vamos começar.

**Alex:** Certo.

Asïx pressionou um pequeno botão. Uma forte luz azul logo surgiu, vinda do grande dispositivo e, em seguida, a figura de Alex desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Alex aparecera na beirada do telhado, ao topo de uma casa da praça. Ele observou as tão familiares ruas abaixo, e murmurou.

**Alex:** Então, este é o espaço virtual que fizeram.

Ele não tivera tempo para confirmar dois dias atrás, mas agora ele conseguia ver que toda a extensão daquela área comercial, tudo, era uma réplica perfeita. Não importava para onde ou como você olhasse, era idêntica à Cidade Crepuscular.

De repente, ele sentiu uma presença, e desviou o olhar para a rua abaixo de si. Um garoto de cabelos dourados, muito familiar, estava andando lá em baixo. Em um breve murmuro, Alex levantou a mão na direção do mesmo.

**Alex:** Lexci —

Nesse exato momento, ele notou uma garota em sua frente, também olhando para Lexci, lá em baixo. Ele pôde facilmente reconhecer aqueles cabelos dourados e o vestido tão suave e branco.

_Não achei que iríamos_

_nos encontrar num lugar assim._

A garota estava sentada, em completo silêncio, como se estivesse escondida no edifício, enquanto observava Lexci.

_Então esse mundo é mesmo algo feito por ela?_

_Alguém a deve estar ajudando — não, ela_

_deve estar ajudando alguém. Será que alguém_

_a está usando, da mesma forma que nós_

_fizemos uma vez—? Essa pode ser a minha_

_última chance de trazer o Lexci de volta,_

_então será que devo fazer uso dela de novo?_

**Alex:** Yo, Maiko.

A garota chamada Maiko lentamente se virou e olhou para Alex. A expressão em seu rosto congelou. Ela obviamente estava assustada.

**Maiko:** Você —

_Era de se esperar. Ela deveria pensar_

_que eu fui destruído na batalha contra Sora,_

_no Castelo do Esquecimento. Se eu visse_

_outros membros da Organização que_

_deveriam estar mortos, eu também ficaria_

_assustado. Além disso, parece que ela_

_realmente escapou das garras da_

_Organização — só para ser pega_

_pelas garras de alguma outra pessoa._

**Maiko:** ...Alex...

**Alex:** Ei, calma. Eu não sou um fantasma, tá bom?

Maiko abaixou o olhar, uma preocupada expressão estampada em seu rosto. Alex dirigiu-se lentamente para o lado dela, na beirada do telhado, continuando a observar Lexci, que andava pela rua. Maiko também encarava o jovem.

**Maiko:** O que você pretende fazer?

Por um segundo, Alex pensou no que dizer.

**Alex:** Apenas o que me ordenaram.

**Maiko:** Você não deveria estar aqui.

Maiko franziu as sobrancelhas, refletindo em silêncio. Os olhos de Alex logo se voltaram a Maiko.

**Alex:** ...e você?

**Maiko:** Eu…?

**Alex:** Por que está aqui?

Maiko enfim voltou seu rosto para Alex, encarando-o.

**Maiko**: Por favor, Alex. Não continue vindo para cá. Ele está aqui. Por favor — volte ao outro mundo.

**Alex:** Ele?

Maiko voltou a franzir as sobrancelhas, em um breve suspiro. Ela não parecia ter intenções de explicar.

**Maiko:** Sora não acordará sem minha ajuda. Lexci já está avançando em direção a um futuro com Sora. Ele não retornará com você — não, ele não pode retornar.

**Alex:** Você quer que eu simplesmente acredite nisso?

Alex suspirou com força, os olhos nitidamente severos voltados para Maiko. A expressão da jovem era bastante triste.

**Maiko:** Talvez até mesmo você seja apagado.

_Eu não ligo._

**Maiko:** Alex —

Maiko elevou a voz. Mas Alex não se moveu, observando o lugar para onde Lexci havia corrido.

**Alex:** Confirmarei isso com meus próprios olhos.

**Maiko:** — Alex...

Alex esboçou um amargo sorriso em seu rosto e, sem nem ouvir o chamado de Maiko, lhe deu as costas e saltou do telhado, perseguindo Lexci.

{ . . . }

Alex observava silenciosamente enquanto Lexci enfrentava Penumbras no meio de um terreno vazio. Ao invés de usar uma Chave-Espada, Lexci usava algum tipo de espada de plástico.

_Será que sua força foi selada em algum_

_lugar junto com suas memórias?_

_Ele está lutando tão desajeitadamente._

Então, o mundo se distorceu. Após um pequeno instante de vertigem, Alex presenciou Lexci portando uma Chave-Espada.

_Algo aconteceu nesse instante, nesse mundo falso._

_Eu não sei o que foi, mas tenho uma ideia. Se_

_esse espaço é criação de alguém, é provavelmente_

_possível manipular-se o tempo aqui. Talvez Maiko, ou_

_alguém que trabalhe com ela, tenha interferido com o_

_mundo. E agora, Lexci está portando uma Chave-Espada._

_Será possível que a gente interfira com esse mundo_

_dessa mesma forma? Não tenho tanta certeza._

_Mas o fato é que esse mundo pode ser distorcido, ou_

_algo do tipo, mesmo comigo ainda aqui dentro._

Enquanto Alex assistia, perdido dentre seus pensamentos, Lexci destruiu as Penumbras. Lexci parecia ter a situação sob controle. Sendo assim, Alex abriu um Corredor das Trevas, e sua figura desapareceu da Cidade Crepuscular falsa.

{ . . . }

Em contraste com o terno pôr-do-sol da Cidade Crepuscular, aquele mundo era rodeado de uma luz pálida e gélida, o mesmo tipo de luz que se encontrava no monitor do computador.

**Asïx:** Então você voltou.

Asïx lançou um olhar sobre seu ombro, observando Alex, e então, voltou a encarar o computador novamente.

**Alex:** Você conseguiria parar o tempo naquele mundo?

Alex encarou firmemente as costas de Asïx, que parou de digitar no mesmo instante. Asïx logo se voltou para Alex.

**Asïx:** Eu estava pensando exatamente na mesma coisa. Enquanto você estava por lá, parte dos dados parou de se mover. Parece que temos um curto comando sobre o tempo, lá.

**Alex:** Então, poderíamos parar o tempo a partir daqui.

**Asïx:** Entretanto, também há a possibilidade de que nossos amigos de lá possam nos pausar. Se eles souberem em que ponto você se encontra, também poderiam impor uma pausa ao seu movimento, eu suponho.

Asïx retornou uma vez mais para o teclado, pensativo.

**Asïx:** Amanhã, pararemos o tempo por lá. Para tal, terei que trabalhar em algumas outras coisas, mas... volte com o Lexci o quanto antes. O tempo é curto.

**Alex:** Entendido.

Alex saiu de perto do computador, seguindo na direção da porta. Ele parou diante da saída da sala, voltando-se brevemente para trás.

**Alex:** Não vai me perguntar como o Lexci está?

Asïx não lhe deu qualquer resposta.

**O Quarto Dia.**

Mesmo num lugar onde a luz do sol não pode penetrar, num lugar onde não se sabe se o tempo está se passando, ainda existe a manhã. Acordando em sua cama, Alex encarou o teto de forma totalmente vazia.

_Hoje eu tenho a missão de trazer o Lexci_

_de volta. Falhas não serão perdoadas. Se_

_me perguntassem se eu estou confiante em_

_relação a meu sucesso na missão... eu não_

_saberia o que responder. Naquele dia, há_

_exatos sete dias atrás, o Lexci tinha absoluta_

_certeza de que queria virar as costas para a_

_Organização, e eu não pude detê-lo, nem_

_mesmo lutar. E não sei por quê. Eu não fui_

_capaz de deter o Lexci. Eu não fui capaz_

_de impedir que ele traísse a Organização._

**Alex:** Eu... estou me sentindo... solitário... não é?

Alex mal se percebeu murmurar, uma voz tão fraca, pequena e sutil.

{ . . . }

Na sala aonde ficava o computador, Alex se posicionou diante do dispositivo em sua frente. Asïx, como sempre, estava de costas para ele.

**Asïx:** Não dê a Lexci nenhum detalhe adicional. Sua corrente de memórias está em um estado quebradiço; não diga nada que possa estimulá-lo. Mas lembre-se, dessa vez é necessário que você retorne com ele. O tempo é curto. Está claro?

**Alex:** Aham, aham.

Alex parecia bastante irritado, e logo tratou de erguer seu capuz. Num baixo tom, declarou como se para si mesmo.

**Alex:** Eu vou trazê-lo de volta comigo, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo.

**Asïx:** Vá.

E então, Asïx pressionou o botão com um dedo. A figura de Alex foi rodeada em luz, até que, então, desapareceu.

{ . . . }

Parecia que as pessoas estavam todas reunidas no terreno vazio no centro da cidade. Torcedores se reuniam em volta do centro, onde Lexci e um garotinho que vestia um grande chapéu estavam lutando, ambos portando com vigor aquelas mesmas espadas de plástico.

Na batalha, Lexci parecia levemente inferior. Do alto do telhado de uma casa, Alex suspirou, enquanto observava a tudo aquilo com um ar preocupado.

**Alex:** O que deu em você, Lexci...?

_Eu não esperava que Lexci_

_fosse ter tanto problema_

_contra um garotinho assim._

A ideia de que aquele lá embaixo não era o bom e velho Lexci deixava Alex inquieto, ainda mais sabendo que deveria levá-lo de volta para casa.

O garoto com o grande chapéu saltou para trás e, então, o mundo congelou. O garoto se tornou uma Penumbra, e atacou. Quase que ao mesmo tempo, outras duas Penumbras apareceram ao redor de Lexci.

_Oh, então é isso. Se o garoto_

_era mesmo uma Penumbra, não_

_me surpreende que o Lexci estivesse_

_tendo problemas. Mas pensando_

_bem... eu também não esperaria ver o_

_Lexci perdendo para uma Penumbra._

**Lexci:** De novo?!

Lexci murmurou por um segundo, preparando sua espada de plástico para a luta. No instante seguinte, ela se tornou uma Chave-Espada.

**Lexci:** — De novo.

Lexci rapidamente acabava com as Penumbras ao seu redor utilizando-se da Chave-Espada em mãos. Aquela imagem se comparava a do Lexci que derrotava Sem-Corações nas missões — o verdadeiro Lexci.

As Penumbras foram derrotadas no espaço de um suspiro, e Alex aproveitou a deixa para pular do telhado, aplaudindo. Lexci se virou para ele, empunhando sua Chave-Espada.

**Lexci:** Quem é você?!

**Alex:** Lexci! É isso aí! Luta — luta — luta~!

A expressão de Lexci se enrijeceu em resposta. Alex lentamente parou, sem tirar os olhos de Lexci, que o encarava com toda a bravura.

_Ele obviamente está assustado._

**Alex:** Você não se lembra mesmo?

Murmurando, Alex suspirou profundamente, encarando o velho amigo.

_Não resta nada de mim nas memórias_

_do Lexci. Mas talvez... talvez ele se_

_lembre de alguma coisa se vir meu rosto._

Alex lentamente retirou o capuz.

**Alex:** Sou eu. Lembra? O Alex.

**Lexci:** Alex?

Mas Lexci estava apenas repetindo o nome que lhe fora dito; não, ele não se lembrava dele.

**Alex:** Isso é o que eu chamo de amnésia. Putz, véi — por isso deixaram o trabalho para as Penumbras.

_Se ele realmente se foi, como_

_parece, não há nada que eu possa_

_fazer a não ser leva-lo de volta,_

_nem que eu tenha que arrastá-lo._

Numa onda de chamas, Alex invocou seus chakrams em mãos, continuando a encarar Lexci.

**Lexci:** Espera aí, diga-me o que está acontecendo!

Com as palavras de Lexci, Alex automaticamente parou. Alguma coisa ali lhe parecia estranha.

_Opa, ele tá diferente. A hostilidade aberta_

_se foi. Talvez, e só talvez, ainda restem_

_fragmentos da memória ligados a mim em_

_algum lugar do Lexci. Se isso realmente_

_for verdade, então eu ainda posso ter_

_esperanças. Mas não há mais tempo agora._

**Alex:** Essa cidade foi criada por alguém, certo? Isso quer dizer que não há tempo para explicações. Você vem comigo, consciente ou não. Depois você fica sabendo de toda a história.

Em seguida, o cenário ao redor dos dois começou a se distorcer. O que não era nada bom. Alex parecia tenso.

**Alex:** Uh-oh —

_O tempo está voltando ao normal?_

De repente, Lexci arremessou a Chave-Espada ao chão.

**Lexci:** O que tá acontecendo?!

A Chave-Espada deslizou pelo chão, girando, rebatendo ao solo algumas vezes, até que, enfim, parou.

_Lexci sempre foi assim. Mesmo sendo_

_um Incorpóreo, suas emoções se_

_apresentavam como se ele fosse um_

_humano. Ele ria, se enfurecia, ficava triste,_

_era como se o Lexci tivesse um coração._

Como se tentasse acalmá-lo — como ele sempre fazia em qualquer outro dia comum — Alex chamou seu nome —

**Alex:** — Lexci.

Lexci lentamente ergueu o rosto, como se em resposta ao chamado de Alex, e no mesmo instante, a Chave-Espada reapareceu em sua mão.

**Alex:** Número XIII, Lexci — o escolhido da Chave-Espada.

_Acho... que é a primeira vez que_

_eu chamo o Lexci assim._

Alex preparou os chakrams, olhando para Lexci. A expressão do jovem se retorceu. Empunhando a Chave-Espada, ele pareceu bastante furioso.

**Lexci:** Beleza, então! Você pediu por isso!

**Alex:** Assim é que se fala!

Alex se lançou contra Lexci em uma voadora. O golpe lançou Lexci com força contra o chão.

_Eu nunca lutei com Lexci assim antes._

_E, o Lexci que eu conheço não é o tipo de cara_

_que seria nocauteado por algo assim._

**Alex:** Hora de QUEIMAR!

Chamas irromperam de suas mãos, e Alex as lançou contra Lexci junto com seus chakrams. Lexci recebeu o golpe em cheio, e foi lançado ao chão novamente.

**Alex:** Ha, ha, ha! Tá tudo bem aí, Lexci~?

_Talvez eu devesse ter lutado_

_assim com ele antes._

Lexci logo se levantou, correndo contra Alex com toda a força — mas Alex usou seus chakrams para deter sua Chave-Espada, e então a forçou para baixo, o rosto de Lexci a queima-roupa.

**Alex:** Isso é tão você, Lexci!

**Lexci:** Alex... o que é que você sabe?!

_Não é a primeira vez que Lexci me_

_pergunta isso. É verdade, eu sempre sei das_

_coisas que Lexci não sabe. É por isso... que eu_

_definitivamente não poderia partir sem ele._

**Alex:** Eu não posso te dizer agora.

**Lexci:** Por favor, me diga!

Lexci parecia quase implorar, enquanto forçava a Chave-Espada para cima. Nesse momento, o mundo se distorceu novamente. Um estranho som eletrônico foi ouvido e então uma forte luz se formou no centro da praça. Lá, surgiu um homem. Ataduras vermelhas lhe cobriam toda a face — e um manto vermelho lhe cobria o todo o corpo.

_Eu já o vi antes. O cara misterioso que_

_invadiu o Castelo do Esquecimento — TeZ._

**Alex:** É claro, então foi você...!

Alex pulou, lançando um de seus chakrams contra o homem.

_Foi você quem criou esse_

_mundo virtual distorcido!_

Mas o chakram de Alex apenas atingiu uma parede de luz produzida diante do homem, sendo defletido.

**TeZ:** Lexci, o que esse homem diz não tem sentido.

_É mentira! É claro que tem sentido! Eu —_

**Alex:** Lexci, não deixe que ele te confunda!

Alex gritou, tentando chamar a atenção do jovem, que se virou para ele. Alex lhe chamou mais uma vez.

**Alex:** Lexci!

_Quantas vezes eu já chamei por_

_seu nome dessa forma?_

**TeZ:** Lexci!

E então, Lexci cobriu os ouvidos.

**Lexci:** Zell...

_Uh —? Eu não conheço esse nome que ele_

_murmurou. Deve ser — uma daquelas_

_crianças — o nome de um dos amigos de Lexci._

**Lexci:** Braska... Garnet...

_Esses são os nomes dos amigos mais_

_importantes desse Lexci. Esse Lexci_

_jamais clamaria meu nome dessa forma._

**Lexci:** ZELL! BRASKA! GARNET!

E com o grito de Lexci, Alex foi lançado — para dentro de um espaço negro.

{ . . . }

Uma cidade obscura. Uma cidade obscura, onde nunca há sol. Um castelo turvo no meio de uma cidade iluminada apenas por uma tênue lua. Jogado sobre o pavimento de pedra, estava Alex.

**Alex: **Ow...

Alex levantou-se, agarrando sua cabeça com força, e olhou para o brilhante céu de néon.

_Aquele homem — o homem que inspirou algo_

_em Yami no Castelo do Esquecimento — seu nome_

_é TeZ. As coisas que aconteceram no castelo_

_estavam, de certa forma, sob seu controle. Mas, eu_

_não sei quem ele é ou qual é o seu real objetivo._

**Alex:** Certamente —

Alex começou a andar para tentar suprimir as dúvidas que tanto lhe corroíam por dentro.

_Depois que eu der o meu relatório, não sei_

_o que eles vão dizer. Para piorar as_

_coisas, eles não confiam muito em mim._

Agarrando sua claramente dolorida cabeça, Alex logo se voltou para as mais longínquas salas do castelo.

{ . . . }

Entrando na sala, um perturbado Asïx se virou para encará-lo, levantando-se da cadeira. E vê-lo assim era algo realmente incomum. Fingindo cortesia, Alex lhe encarou, e Asïx contraiu sua testa cicatrizada.

**Alex:** Eu retornei.

**Asïx:** E por que voltou?

**Alex:** Se não notou, eu fui expulso, atirado de volta para o lado de fora do castelo. Não pude fazer nada.

Alex lentamente desviou o olhar para os pequenos pontos brancos que ainda se moviam pelo mapa no monitor. Ele continuou a observar o monitor por alguns instantes, sem se mover.

_Lexci não pode ser trazido de volta por_

_meras Penumbras. Na verdade, acho_

_que nem eu conseguiria trazê-lo também._

**Asïx:** Está na hora de postarmos o relatório, Alex.

Alex desviou o olhar do monitor, observando Asïx. Em uma breve fraquejada, o homem de cabelos vermelhos perguntou em resposta.

**Alex:** Ixenzo chegou a enviar o Relatório de Invasão do Castelo do Esquecimento?

**Asïx:** Uh? Por que a pergunta, tão de repente?

**Alex:** Há um ano atrás, Sora e Yami, e então Mickey, se infiltraram no castelo. Mas houve outro invasor além deles. Isso estava no relatório?

Diante das palavras disparadas por Alex, Asïx precisou de um instante para que pudesse captar tudo, perdido dentre seus pensamentos.

**Asïx:** Ele nunca foi recebido.

**Alex:** O fato é que esse invasor apareceu lá de repente, e me forçou a me retirar do espaço virtual.

_Isso foi há um ano atrás — os incidentes_

_que se sucederam no Castelo do Esquecimento._

_Esse misterioso invasor apareceu no subsolo_

_do castelo. Por que ou como esse homem, cujos_

_objetivos diferem dos da Organização, entrou_

_no castelo já é um mistério para mim._

**Asïx:** Quer dizer que ele é um companheiro de Maiko? Também deve ser ele quem provavelmente está por trás do encobrimento de sua localização.

Alex lentamente voltou o olhar para o monitor, encarando-o sem se mover, os olhos brevemente diminuindo, enquanto curvava as sobrancelhas.

**Alex:** O nome desse cara é TeZ.

**O Quinto Dia.**

Da bancada do castelo, Alex vagamente observava a lua que flutuava sobre sua cabeça, seu rosto sem demonstrar qualquer expressão. Ele era capaz de sentir uma estranha confusão se alojando no ponto mais profundo de seu peito.

_Eu diria que estou me sentindo bem pra baixo._

_Eu fui convocado para me encontrar com o_

_Milnuxos hoje. Posso até imaginar sobre o que_

_é o assunto. É sobre a missão de ontem._

_Sabemos que quem está manipulando_

_Maiko é TeZ, mas ainda assim eu não faço_

_ideia do que poderá acontecer. Eu não fui_

_capaz de trazer Lexci de volta. Como membro_

_da Organização, a única coisa que importa é este_

_fato. E, como eu mesmo, a única coisa que_

_importa é que — o Lexci não se lembra nem um_

_pouco de mim. Mas eu sei que ainda existem_

_alguns fragmentos da memória em algum lugar._

_"Zell! Braska! Garnet!". Esses são os nomes_

_dos amigos que são importantes para o Lexci agora._

Alex levou a mão até a cabeça, permitindo-se um breve suspiro.

{ . . . }

_É só minha imaginação, ou o ar aqui está mais_

_opressivo do que o normal? Todos os membros da_

_Organização estão reunidos na Távola Redonda._

_E eu sei que os olhos de todos esses membros — os_

_olhos de Milnuxos estão voltados para mim. Escondidos_

_por seus capuzes, como sempre, eu não faço ideia_

_da expressão estampada em seus olhares._

**Milnuxos:** Destrua o Lexci.

O comando foi dado com a mesma voz profunda e fria de sempre.

**Alex:** Destruí-lo?! Espera, por favor, não estamos indo rápido demais aqui?!

A resposta de Alex foi instantânea, o que levou os olhos de todos os outros membros a se concentrarem nele. Do terceiro assento, Dilxan lhe encarou.

**Dilxan:** É uma ordem. Por que está hesitando? Não é você que sempre pune sem misericórdia aqueles que viram as costas para a Organização?

Apesar de, assim como os outros, Milnuxos ter sua expressão coberta pelo capuz, ele claramente o observava.

**Alex: **Ele não virou as costas para nós! Ele só não conseguiu voltar ainda!

Enquanto deixava as palavras pularem de sua boca, Alex sabia que estava mentindo. E isso lhe deixava desconfortável.

_É mentira. No dia que eu te vi escapando,_

_Lexci, você virou as costas para a Organização._

_Mas, por causa disso, você deve retornar._

_Antes que eles me transformem numa_

_Penumbra. Antes que você seja destruído —_

**Dilxan:** Se ele não voltar, ele deve pagar o preço. Se você se opor a estas ordens, você é quem pagará.

Enquanto encarava Alex, Dilxan invocou suas lanças que, flutuando diante de si, apontavam diretamente para Alex. Alex desviou o olhar para Dilxan, encarando-o. Uma tensão cobriu intensamente o ar.

Uma das lanças de Dilxan apunhalou com toda a força o assento de Alex, diretamente ao lado de seu rosto. Mas Alex não se moveu.

Milnuxos levantou a mão, como se clamasse para que os demais membros moderassem seus atos. Em seguida, ele virou sua mão para Alex. Uma forte luz se reuniu em sua mão; um sinal hesitação. Alex ligeiramente bateu contra seu assento.

**Alex:** Vai me transformar numa Penumbra, ehn...?

Alex pareceu pensativo por um momento.

**Alex: **Tá bem, já entendi! Deixa comigo, eu faço, eu faço!

Milnuxos levantou os braços, e desapareceu. Um após o outro, os membros foram desaparecendo. Alex encarou o centro da sala, os braços cruzados, sem se mover, uma amarga sensação em seu peito.

{ . . . }

A brisa tocou sua face. Era possível ouvir o som dos sinos. Alex encolheu os olhos diante do deslumbrante pôr-do-sol ao horizonte. No topo da torre do relógio da Cidade Crepuscular — o lugar de sempre — Alex estava sentado como sempre, tomando um picolé de sal-marinho.

_Foi há um ano atrás. A primeira vez que eu tomei picolé_

_aqui com o Lexci. E desde então, a gente veio tomar picolé_

_aqui inúmeras vezes. Comparado às coisas que vêm_

_acontecendo recentemente, isso parece ter acontecido há_

_muito tempo atrás. Uma recordação importante — memória._

_Se o Lexci tivesse se lembrado dessas coisas por mim,_

_eu estaria feliz. É por isso que agora essas memórias me_

_parecem tão antigas, e tristes. Eu não tenho um coração,_

_mas eu sei que isso é tristeza. Solidão e tristeza._

**O Sexto Dia.**

_Estou muito abalado, não consigo me_

_recompor. Essa noite, eu não dormi nada._

Ainda na cama, Alex observou o teto, inexpressivamente. Não era necessário que Incorpóreos tivessem um estilo de vida similar aos humanos, mas descansar ainda era algo necessário.

_Além de receber a missão de hoje, eu_

_não fiz nada ontem. Talvez tenha até sido bom_

_pra mim, na verdade. Um dia de folga..._

**Alex:** Não tive que ir pra lá, no fim das contas.

Num breve murmuro, Alex se sentou.

_Hoje eu tenho que destruir o Lexci. Eu_

_não posso trair a Organização._

Do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama, Alex pegou um envelope, e o observou vagamente por um momento. Colocando-o em seu bolso, Alex levantou da cama e saiu do quarto.

{ . . . }

Mesmo algum tempo depois de Alex ter entrado na sala, Asïx não havia dito nenhuma palavra. Ele digitava algo no teclado, trabalhando, a pálida luz irradiando do monitor, brilhando contra a já pálida pele de Asïx.

**Alex:** Um ótimo dia para você, senhor!

Utilizando-se de um tom sarcástico e falso, Alex encarou Asïx, que apenas se voltou para ele, parecendo extremamente irritadiço.

**Asïx:** Já terminou os preparativos?

**Alex:** Mas é claro.

Alex deu de ombros, sorrindo.

**Asïx:** Eu enviei um grande número de Penumbras antes de você. Sequer pense em falhar e será conduzido a um apagamento imediato.

**Alex:** Certamente, senhor.

Com seu tom sarcástico, Alex lhe saudou exageradamente.

**Asïx:** Isso era para ser algum tipo de piada, Alex?

**Alex:** Depende... até agora ela tá boa, não é?

**Asïx:** ...eu não vejo graça alguma.

Asïx simplesmente continuou a digitar no teclado. Pensativo, Alex encarou as costas de Asïx por um instante.

_Talvez essa seja a última_

_vez que eu verei o Asïx, também._

**Alex:** Nós nos conhecemos há um bom tempo, não é mesmo?

Ignorando as palavras de Alex, Asïx continuou a digitar no teclado. Alex, sempre num tom brincalhão, ainda o encarava.

**Alex:** Diga alguma coisa. Você já sequer pensou na possibilidade de que talvez eu não seja capaz de apagar o Lexci?

Asïx enfim se virou para ele. Alex estufou o peito.

**Alex:** Eu vou ficar bem. Afinal, eu sou demais!

**Asïx:** Você é estúpido.

E por um momento, Asïx sorriu.

**Asïx:** Vamos nos apressar com isso. O tempo é limitado. Afinal, o herói acordará em breve, também. Eu vou mandá-lo bem diante de Lexci.

**Alex:** Vou nessa, então!

Alex parou diante do dispositivo de envio. Asïx logo pousou seu dedo sobre o botão. Acenando para Asïx, a figura de Alex desapareceu.

{ . . . }

No instante em que foi mandado, o sol que se punha lhe ofuscou os olhos, e Alex os fechou por um momento. E em seguida, Alex identificou Lexci, que havia ligeiramente se voltado para ele.

**Alex:** Olha só no quê que deu. Então... eu recebi umas ordens terríveis de destruir você — caso se recuse a voltar comigo.

Eles estavam diante do lugar que este Lexci chamaria de "lugar de sempre". Lexci tinha acabado de sair do pequeno depósito localizado abaixo das linhas de trem. Ele encarou Alex.

**Lexci:** Nós... somos melhores amigos, não é?

**Alex:** Claro... mas eu não quero ser transformado numa Penumbra por...

Alex levou sua mão à cabeça, coçando-a brevemente. Foi então que ele deu por si, parando de se mover.

_O quê? O que foi que_

_ele disse —?_

**Alex:** Espera aí! Você se lembra agora?!

**Lexci:** A...ham...

Lexci consentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um vago sorriso.

**Alex:** Demais!

_Se o Lexci se lembra da Organização — se ele_

_se lembra de mim, talvez a gente possa discutir uma_

_forma para que ele não tenha que ser destruído._

Mas Lexci apenas observava Alex, imóvel. De repente, dúvidas começaram a rodeá-lo — afinal, ele sempre esteve com o Lexci, e se lembrava de como era a expressão de Lexci quando ele tocava em assuntos delicados.

_Será que o Lexci está mentindo?_

**Alex:** Mas, sabe como é... só para ter certeza mesmo. Então, Uhm… qual é o nome do nosso chefe?

No instante em que Alex perguntou, Lexci se moveu, pegando um pequeno graveto que estava caído ao chão.

**Alex:** ...Lexci?

Lexci empunhou o graveto e encarou Alex. Pela sua expressão, Lexci parecia demonstrar hostilidade aberta.

**Alex:** Não acredito nisso...

_Se ele se lembrasse mesmo de_

_mim — não, talvez ele fosse hostil_

_comigo mesmo se lembrasse._

**Lexci:** — Alex.

Ouvindo o chamado de Lexci, Alex encolheu os ombros, e logo invocou seus chakrams. No mesmo instante — o mundo se distorceu, e quando Alex pôde notar, Lexci já não estava mais lá.

_Foi como daquela vez. Quando eu_

_vi o Lexci pela primeira vez nesse mundo._

**Alex:** O Lexci que eu conheço já não existe mais... Eu compreendo...

Murmurando, Alex queria confirmar isso para si mesmo, enquanto encarava o sol que pairava diante de si.

_O Lexci se foi mesmo? O que eu tenho que_

_fazer para ter o velho Lexci de volta? Esse Lexci_

_que perdeu suas memórias — acho que eu_

_não poderia ser amigo dele de novo. Se tivéssemos_

_um tempo para passarmos juntos, quem sabe até_

_virássemos amigos, sim. Mas agora que sei que o_

_Sora vai acordar, não há tempo suficiente sobrando._

_O Lexci não desapareceu, eu acho que ele foi_

_para algum lugar enquanto o tempo ficou parado._

Seguindo Lexci, Alex começou a correr. Diversas Penumbras pareciam estar se agrupando pela floresta em volta da mansão mal-assombrada.

_Um grande número de Penumbras foi enviado_

_para este mundo — consigo sentir._

**Alex:** Eles finalmente estão levando a sério — ou não, talvez eles simplesmente não confiem em mim.

Com uma risada forçada, Alex continuou correndo. Emergindo por entre as Penumbras, ele sentiu uma batalha que acontecia mais em frente. Diante dos portões da mansão mal-assombrada, um homem que se vestia com um casaco da Organização ia destruindo Penumbra atrás de Penumbra.

**Alex:** Ele parece durão...

Alex parou, e entre ele e o homem, um Corredor das Trevas se abriu. E dele, apareceu Maiko, que encarou o misterioso sujeito.

**Maiko:** Não machuque o Lexci ainda mais — por favor.

Ao ouvir as palavras da jovem, o homem parou de derrotar as criaturas.

**Maiko:** Nós somos Incorpóreos, nós não deveríamos existir. Mas — isso é horrível demais, até mesmo para nós.

O homem logo abaixou sua espada, contendo-se, e se recompôs, seu olhar se voltando para ela.

_Talvez a Maiko não seja minha inimiga_

_nesse momento. Não — A Maiko nunca foi uma_

_inimiga minha. Porque ela é um Incorpóreo._

Alex se voltou para Maiko.

**Alex:** Lexci está dentro dessa mansão?

**Maiko:** — Alex...

Com uma expressão de surpresa estampada em seu rosto, Maiko congelou. Mas o homem se virou, empunhando sua espada na direção de Alex.

**?:** Quem é você?

_Não sou obrigado a me explicar para_

_um impostor da Organização._

Alex silenciosamente levantou seu chakrams na direção do homem.

**Maiko:** Ele se chama Alex... o melhor amigo do Lexci. Um Incorpóreo. Um membro da Organização... mas...

Alex riu, interrompendo a explicação da jovem.

**Alex:** Maiko, nós dois temos o mesmo objetivo.

**Maiko:** É o mesmo, mas — não é o mesmo. Mas agora não há tempo para explicar. Sinto muito, Alex.

No mesmo instante, um Corredor das Trevas se abriu atrás de Maiko e do homem. E então, ambos foram engolidos, desaparecendo dentre a escuridão.

**Alex:** Ei!

Alex correu, mas a passagem ao portão trancado estava bloqueada.

_Algum tipo de barreira especial foi_

_colocada aqui — parece que eu não posso_

_simplesmente sair entrando. O Lexci_

_está dentro dessa mansão, sem dúvidas._

Uma por uma, as Penumbras partiam na direção do portão e do muro que cercava a mansão. Grande número delas recebia danos da barreira, e desaparecia.

_Não importa quantas vezes eu veja as_

_Penumbras — ver esses caras, que são Incorpóreos_

_como eu — sendo destruídas, eu não me sinto muito_

_bem. Me faz pensar que algum dia eu também_

_serei apagado dessa mesma forma._

Uma Penumbra, então, encontrou uma fresta na barreira. Alex lançou um chakram para este ponto, adentrando o jardim da mansão. O sistema não parecia ser tão severo lá dentro. As Penumbras já haviam até conseguido ir para dentro da mansão. Elas provavelmente haviam sido enviadas diretamente por Asïx, a partir do computador no Mundo que Nunca Foi.

A atmosfera turva e empoeirada lembrou a Alex um pouco do mundo onde ele costumava morar. E então, ele notou um sinal — um odor. Era como a presença jovial de Lexci.

Alex subiu pelas escadas, seguindo a pista de Lexci, e virou-se para o quarto da direita. Ele abriu a porta, e encontrou uma pequena biblioteca.

**Alex:** Mas que merda de aparelho vagabundo.

Murmurando, Alex chutou a mesa ao centro do quarto com toda a força. E foi então que escadas, levando a um compartimento subterrâneo, surgiram em meio a uma luz. O subterrâneo era recoberto por um metal inorgânico, claramente diferente da atmosfera do resto da cidade. Um lugar construído por outra pessoa.

Ao fim das escadas, havia uma porta, e atrás dela, estava uma sala onde um gigantesco computador se encontrava instalado e fixado. Parecia-se bastante com o computador no Mundo que Nunca Foi. No grande monitor ao centro da sala, havia a imagem de um garoto sendo exibida — era Sora, pelo que parecia.

**Alex:** ...Sora.

Num breve murmuro, Alex deu alguns passos em frente, seguindo por outra passagem lateral. Ele, então, se encontrou em uma sala excessivamente grande, mas sem nada dentro.

**Alex:** Por que a escuridão está aberta nesse local?

Bem no canto da sala, uma passagem formada por um Corredor das Trevas estava aberta. Mas parecia que, pelo menos naquele momento, não era possível que qualquer invasor passasse por ali. Parecia ser feita por algum método especial.

De repente, o barulho de algo sendo destruído ressonou, e parecia vindo da sala ao lado. Alex se virou.

_Quem está fazendo esse_

_som — provavelmente é o Lexci._

_Ele deve ter descoberto de_

_alguma forma como aquele grande_

_computador o prendeu nesse_

_mundo. Não, talvez ele tenha se_

_lembrado. Sobre o Sora — sobre a_

_Organização, sobre mim. Mas então,_

_e agora? O que eu devo fazer?_

Alex parou diante da porta, que quando se abrisse, deveria revelar Lexci. E, com um aperto no peito, suspirou pesadamente.

_Não tem mesmo outro jeito? Não_

_tem outro jeito a não ser destruir o Lexci?_

_Eu serei mesmo capaz de destruí-lo?_

Ainda perdido em pensamentos, a porta se abriu diante de Alex. E então, ele pôde ouvir o chamado.

**Lexci:** Alex —

**Alex:** Então você realmente se lembra de mim, dessa vez?

Lexci consentiu de leve, desviando o olhar enquanto balançava sua cabeça. Alex, entretanto, invocou seus chakrams.

_Mas — é tarde demais._

**Alex:** Estou LISONGEADO!

Alex gritou, liberando uma grande onda de poder por todo aquele local. E seu poder consistia no fogo.

**Alex: **Mas você está atrasado!

_Circulei tanto o Lexci quanto eu, dentre_

_as chamas. Será que conseguirei destruir o_

_Lexci? Provavelmente não. Eu sabia que_

_não conseguiria. E acredito que o_

_Milnuxos, e o Asïx, também saibam._

_Mas — talvez a gente possa desaparecer_

_daqui juntos, e ir parar em algum outro lugar._

Foi então que uma mudança se apresentou no portador da Chave-Espada, Lexci. Alex não pôde acreditar.

**Alex:** Duas?!

Lexci empunhava uma Chave-Espada em cada mão.

_Acho que eu já vi uma dessas_

_Chaves-Espadas em algum lugar antes._

_Mas não consigo me lembrar._

Ele parecia estar se lembrando de algo — mas, como se descartando isso, Alex abriu um largo e forçado sorriso.

**Alex:** Venha cá, Lexci! Eu vou fazer com que isso tudo pare!

E então Alex pulou. Com suas Chaves-Espadas, Lexci bloqueou a investida de Alex. Em relação a ultima vez que eles haviam lutado, recentemente, o poder de Lexci estava incomparável.

_Agora está perto do velho Lexci — não, talvez_

_ele esteja mais forte que o velho Lexci._

**Lexci:** Alex...

**Alex:** O que foi, Lexci?

**Lexci: **Eu —

E então, o corpo de Lexci tremeu por um instante, e ele oscilou.

**Alex:** — Lexci?!

Lexci caiu sobre Alex, que o segurou instintivamente em seus braços, uma assustada expressão em sua face. Livrando-se das mãos de Alex, Lexci o encarou novamente — e então, atacou com as Chaves-Espadas.

Atirado para trás pela força da investida, Alex caiu de joelhos. Aquele golpe havia sido quase fatal. Silenciosamente, Lexci se aproximou dele — a hostilidade simplesmente sumira de seus olhos.

**Lexci:** Alex...

_Não consigo encontrar forças para_

_lutar mais com esse Lexci. Agora — já não_

_posso fazer nada além de desaparecer._

**Alex:** A gente se encontra de novo na próxima vida...

Alex esboçou um fraco sorriso enquanto falava, e Lexci consentiu, quieto.

**Lexci:** Sim. Estarei esperando.

Tinha algo de engraçado na resposta tão séria de Lexci, e Alex riu.

Alex: Bobinho... só porque você tem uma próxima...

E então — a figura de Alex desapareceu dentre a escuridão de um Corredor das Trevas que ele abriu atrás de si.

**O Sétimo Dia.**

Aquela era a Cidade Crepuscular. O lugar de sempre, a cidade de sempre. Dentre o deslumbrante pôr-do-sol, Alex lentamente caminhava.

_Não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi._

Ele havia chegado lá ferido, e então perdeu a consciência.

_A única coisa que sei é que eu falhei em_

_minha tarefa. E que provavelmente — Lexci_

_voltou para Sora. Tão e somente isso._

Alex se sentou sobre a torre do relógio — e contorceu o rosto, sentindo uma forte dor que vinha de seu peito.

_Eu não sei o que farei_

_agora... ou o que deveria fazer._

_Me disseram que eu seria_

_destruído se eu desobedecesse o_

_comando, e eu falhei. Falhar também_

_é considerado desobediência_

_de ordens, não é mesmo? Mas —_

Alex levou a mão ao bolso, e pegou o envelope branco.

_Minhas memórias com o_

_Lexci não se foram._

_Por enquanto, assim está bom._

**Alex:** — Eu tava mesmo querendo um picolé agora.

E num murmuro, Alex observou ao pôr-do-sol inconscientemente.

_A gente sempre assistia ao pôr-do-sol juntos._

_Falávamos sobre todo o tipo de coisa nesse lugar._

_Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar e tomar picolé _

_aqui juntos de novo, algum dia. Agora, não me resta_

_nada além disso. Nada além da esperança._

O pôr-do-sol brilhava sobre Alex.


	6. CAPÍTULO 06: LEMBRE-SE DE MIM

Outro capítulo baseado em uma fic, _Remember me_, se não me falha a memória. Traduzi há alguns anos, pouco depois do lançamento do Days. Sinto muito pela falta da fonte, se souberem o autor, por favor, avisem.

**CAPÍTULO 06**

**- LEMBRE-SE DE MIM -**

Sora abriu seus olhos, piscando de sono, antes de saltar sobre seus pés com um olhar assustado. Ele estava na Estação do Despertar, ou onde quer que seus loucos sonhos o haviam levado. Ele não estivera ali desde aquele sonho com a Chave-Espada, o que lhe parecia uma eternidade. Porém, o fato continuava, por que ele estava lá agora?

Ele olhou para baixo. A bela plataforma de vitral colorida não apresentava mais as Princesas de Coração — esta era dourada, mostrando a si próprio, sua Chave-Espada adiante. Logo ao seu lado estava Hikari, com sua Chave-E Chave-Espada florida rebaixada ao seu lado, e ele não pôde fazer nada além de tocar a imagem da jovem, atordoado.

Ao lado dela, estava Yami, seu rosto voltado para o céu azul escuro, talvez estudando as estrelas dispersas e a grandiosa lua branca que iluminava toda a escuridão do local. Sua Chave-Espada estava erguida sobre seus ombros.

Na sombra do próprio Sora, estava Lexci. Ele estava olhando para o lado, próximo ao jovem, fitando o horizonte. Uma de suas Chaves-Espadas, a escura, estava empunhada sua mão direita, mas a outra não estava à vista em nenhum lugar. Havia um canto vazio, como se algo devesse estar ali, um vão de espaço sem qualquer colorido, no mural.

**Sora:** Tem alguém faltando.

O jovem murmurou consigo mesmo, tocando a lacuna escura. Em troca, seu coração pareceu bater de forma oca por um momento, e ele ofegou diante do breve sentimento de vazio que sentiu.

**?:** Tem sim.

Ouvindo uma voz concordar com suas palavras, Sora se enrijeceu, voltando-se para trás, a Chave-Espada surgindo em sua mão num flash de luz. Encarando-o, com o capuz de um casaco da Organização abaixado, estava Lexci. Seu rosto não demonstrava qualquer expressão, seus olhos azuis escuros estudavam o mural.

O jovem de cabelos loiros nem ao menos se preocupou em invocar suas próprias Chaves-Espadas. Sora hesitou por um momento, mas permitiu que sua arma sumisse.

**Sora:** Lexci...

**Lexci:** Você não sabe quem está faltando?

Enquanto dizia, o jovem girou o rosto para o lado. Sora balançou a cabeça negativamente, o que arrancou um sorriso de seu Incorpóreo.

**Lexci:** Deixe-me lhe contar sobre ela, porque... você deve lembrar, se eu posso.

Ele começou a andar na direção de Sora, os passos ecoando bem alto em meio ao silêncio, as mãos pousadas sobre as costas, os olhos bastante pensativos. Ele abriu um sorriso, enquanto devaneava.

**Lexci:** Ela era bem quieta, no início. Tinha medo de se abrir... é, Incorpóreos não deveriam ter qualquer _medo_. O fato é, ela não era um. Ela não sabia o que era, por um tempo. Quando Alex e eu finalmente começamos a falar com ela, quando ela removeu seu capuz, parecia que era uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Me diga, Sora... consegue sentir algo?

Com uma breve pausa, Lexci encarou o jovem, que novamente balançou a cabeça, nada. Lexci deu mais alguns passos, parando diante dele. Logo, o rapaz apontou para a lacuna negra, seus olhos azuis escuros bem mais sérios.

**Lexci:** Vê essa imagem? Ela não vai se completar até que o seu coração, _nosso_ coração, se lembre dela. Enfim... deixe-me continuar.

Ele sorriu, transformando suas feições sérias, enquanto mantinha o olhar observando a fantasmagórica escuridão que se espalhava ao redor deles, nada ali a não ser a plataforma de vitral.

**Lexci:** Ela era bem legal, na verdade. O que me surpreendeu, porque eu não parei pra pensar que um Incorpóreo pudesse _ser_ legal. Ela também gostava das mesmas coisas que eu e o Alex, picolé na torre, discussões em geral, debater com outros membros.

Enquanto falava, o jovem abaixou a cabeça, pensativo. Seu longo sorriso continuava no mesmo lugar.

**Lexci:** Ela gostava de jogo de palavras, sabe. Ela adorava criar coisas difíceis, sem sentido, para que Alex e eu trabalhássemos em cima...

Ele olhou para Sora, seus olhos brilhando com a memória. Este, porém, não conseguia sentir nada, até ouvir um pequeno sino em seus ouvidos, que parecia ressonar com seu coração... isso lhe tocou por dentro.

**Sora:** Que tipo de jogo de palavras?

**Lexci:** "Um sonho disperso que me lembra uma memória distante. Uma memória distante que me lembra um sonho disperso. Eu quero alinhar as peças... as suas... e as minhas".

**Sora:** Ei! Eu me lembro de ter dito algo assim uma vez!

Ao exclamar com entusiasmo, o jovem parou, refletindo por um momento, e então riu para si mesmo, num suspiro.

**Lexci:** Ela me disse uma coisa, numa ocasião... Ela perguntou, "Você consegue sentir a eternidade consumindo tudo em você? Ela drena sua força, mesmo que aos poucos, até não sobrar nenhuma. Então, você some nessa eternidade, e nunca mais pode ser encontrado". Ela... me assustou um pouco com isso. Seus olhos estavam tão tristes, eu queria ajudá-la, como um amigo, mas ela estava se tornando mais e mais solitária. Pesadelos, sabe. Eu pesquisei um pouco para ajudá-la, e ela só se afastou...

**Sora:** Por que você não me diz o nome dela?

Lexci lançou para ele um olhar frio, seu sorriso desaparecendo, voltando a revelar sua face séria, enquanto encarava a escuridão adiante.

**Lexci:** Esse é o problema, Sora. Eu não consigo me lembrar de seu nome, ou de seu rosto, apenas de seus olhos. Porque... ela tinha os nossos olhos. Azuis, como o céu. Enquanto não nos lembrarmos, haverá um espaço vazio em nossos corações. Eu... sinto que ela está me chamando, mas não consigo ajudá-la. Ela quer que eu me lembre, mas eu _não posso_. Nós temos que tentar, juntos, ou...

Lexci levantou a mão, formando um punho, e a pousou sobre o coração, lentamente separando os dedos, enquanto fechava os olhos.

**Lexci:** Ou nossos corações continuarão eternamente incompletos.

**Sora:** Calma — você quer dizer que ela está aqui conosco? Eu sou feito a partir de duas outras pessoas?

Foi muita surpresa para ele. E, sim, Lexci afirmou num balançar de cabeça, voltando a encará-lo.

**Lexci:** Muito estranho, não é? Mas é assim que somos nós. Outra pessoa, Sora. Pergunte ao Yami, e se puder, fale com Hikari.

**Sora:** Sem ofensa, mas não acho que Hikari esteve exatamente junto com essa garota que estamos tentando lembrar, esteve?

Com a pergunta, o rapaz levou uma mão até a cabeça, coçando de leve, enquanto pensava. Lexci pareceu brevemente irritado.

**Lexci:** Não, mas a Maiko esteve. Eu sei, de alguma forma.

**Sora:** Por que é tão importante se lembrar dela?

**Lexci:** Porque, Sora... ela era minha amiga, até onde eu sei. E eu quero poder me lembrar dela.

Lexci falava como se não tivesse pensado bem sobre isso antes. Era só o que ele sentia. E, de olhos fechados, ele suspirou. Sora virou o olhar para o mural, vendo seus amigos... e Lexci.

_Lexci é meu amigo...?_

O jovem tentava encontrar uma resposta em sua cabeça, confuso. Porém, ele se livrou deste pensamento, algo repentinamente lhe acertando a memória.

**Sora:** Onde está a Maiko?

Ele havia sentido algo dentro de si forçando-o a mencionar o nome dela. Isso pareceu entreter seu Incorpóreo.

**Lexci:** Acho que você não olhou muito bem para a imagem, uh?

Sora deu mais uma olhada, agora mais de perto e com ainda maior atenção. Lá, não na sombra de Hikari, mas de pé logo ao seu lado, escondida quase que por completo com o fundo, estava Maiko. Seus olhos se perdiam na escuridão, uma delicada mão levantada, segurando um crayon branco, como se a jovem estivesse desenhando estrelas no céu.

**Sora:** Eu a conheço, não é? Sem ser pela Hikari...

**Lexci:** Eu não sei dizer... você não tem total acesso à minhas memórias, e nem eu tenho às suas.

De repente, uma força das trevas se formou diante deles, numa espiral negra que formou um portal — um Corredor das Trevas se abriu adiante. Sora pareceu exasperado, mas entretido ao mesmo tempo.

**Sora:** Como você sempre sabe tanto?

**Lexci:** Quando não se tem mais a sua própria vida para viver, você não pode fazer nada além de ouvir. Eu ouço o seu coração, Sora, porque bem lá no fundo, você sempre sabe o que é preciso fazer.

**Sora: **Eu — sinto muito.

Com uma expressão triste em seu rosto, Lexci deu breves passos até o Corredor, parando diante dele. Levemente, ele virou de costas, estudando Sora com seus olhos azuis, tão escuros.

**Lexci:** Tente se lembrar, eu sinto que ela era importante...

Quando ele se foi, Sora olhou para o canto negro no mural que, se não fosse por isso, estaria completo. A fraca luz era a única coisa iluminando a profunda escuridão que o envolvia, como a enorme tempestade de nuvens que o havia engolido em sonhos.

**Sora:** Ela era a sua Hikari, Lexci...?

O jovem disse quietamente, tocando o canto negro com seus dedos. Suas mãos tremeram, e ele sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

{ . . . }

Lexci sempre estivera com Sora. Costumava ser num estado adormecido, como quando você está quase dormindo, mas uma pequena parte de si ainda fica sensível a qualquer coisa que acontecer em volta. Agora, entretanto, quando abriu os olhos, viu o que apenas costumava ver quando se forçava a continuar acordado, ao invés de decair naquele estado de quase coma.

Caminhos prateados, brilhantes, que se expandiam por todas as direções, alguns fraturados e não tão sólidos quanto os dois diretamente em frente a ele. A impressionante energia que Sora possuía dentro de si, entretanto, parecia quase _inconsciente_ ao rodear Lexci, enquanto ele se esforçava para continuar consciente. Ultimamente, ele tinha encontrado cada vez maior dificuldade para se manter ativo, quem dirá aparecer fisicamente e conversar com Sora, seja durante um sonho ou não. Mas ele não desistiria, de forma alguma. Se o fizesse, ele desapareceria, e isso deixaria Maiko sozinha.

Era fácil de notar que o mais forte dos caminho do coração, e também o mais brilhante, era o de Hikari. Ele estava iluminado, a estrada sólida e brilhante, e Lexci podia também ouvir as batidas do coração de Hikari.

_Bom. Sora deve_

_ser muito próximo dela._

Ele passou pelo caminho, um pouco nervoso, com medo do que poderia acontecer se o mesmo se rompesse enquanto ele ainda estivesse na superfície. Seu reflexo era visível no vitral de cor branca e prateada, assustado, mas, ainda assim, determinado.

_Lá!_

Esperando por ele, como ela disse que estaria, estava Maiko. Estava com as mãos atrás das costas, um doce sorriso agraciando suas expressões tão angelicais, seu olhar se elevando enquanto ela sorria para ele.

**Maiko: **Olá, Lexci.

Ela disse com uma voz tão estável e calma, como sempre. Ela tinha um modo de falar, tão gentil e lento, que era difícil _não_ se apreciar.

**Lexci:** Maiko.

Ele respirou fundo, um tanto aliviado por vê-la. Ele andou adiante, para se aproximar dela, tomando sua delicada mão. Ela sorriu.

**Maiko:** Estamos juntos de novo.

Ela parecia feliz. Ele não podia acreditar no quão... estava atraído por ela, mesmo que mal a conhecesse.

_Mas... talvez meu coração conheça..._

_e também a minha alma..._

**Maiko:** Você tem uma pergunta.

E ela o observou, entretida.

**Lexci:** Aham — Maiko, você conhece... a garota das minhas memórias?

A bruxa franziu as sobrancelhas, dizendo enfim.

**Maiko:** Eu conheço muitas pessoas.

**Lexci:** Por favor, Maiko. Não consigo me lembrar dela, e isso faz com que eu me sinta horrível. Ela tinha olhos azuis, como nós dois. Mas...

Ele balançou a cabeça, nada mais vinha em sua mente.

**Lexci:** Nós éramos amigos, não éramos? Eu acho. Porque... eu sempre penso nela sempre que me lembro do Alex, e eles dois eram como os meus… Yami e Hikari, não eram?

Ela franziu a testa, abaixando o olhar.

**Maiko:** Não me é permitido dizer.

**Lexci:** Quem te disse isso? O TeZ?!

Ele se sentiu furioso apenas por mencionar o nome do homem, mas então fechou os olhos, forçando-se a se lembrar dele apropriadamente, por quem ele realmente era — Luminos o Sábio, um homem que até desculpou-se com ele.

Ele ouviu aquela forte e sábia voz em sua cabeça novamente, mesmo se lembrando que Luminos pensou que ele não poderia ouvir; "_E Lexci... eu duvido que possa me ouvir... mas me desculpe._" Ele havia aceitado as desculpas, e por isso, abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez falando gentilmente.

**Lexci:** Foi o Luminos?

**Maiko:** Parcialmente, sim. Lembrar-se da garota só complicaria as coisas em um nível desnecessário, segundo ele. Então, eu a removi da memória de todos. O que você sabe...?

Ela riu gentilmente, com o olhar ainda abaixado.

**Maiko:** Veja, Lexci. Seu coração está chamando essas memórias de volta, assim como Sora com Hikari. Ela é uma amiga íntima, e impossível de partir. Você deve ter sido muito próximo dela.

**Lexci:** Meus melhores amigos — Maiko, você se lembra dela, por completo?

**Maiko:** — Sim. Eu... tive o prazer de me encontrar com ela, uma vez.

Ela desviou o olhar pela branquidão que os circulava, e observou a ponte de vidro na qual estavam, logo voltando a encarar Lexci, seu olhar bastante pensativo.

**Maiko:** Lexci, eu acho que se apenas disser o nome dela, você deve se lembrar de bastante coisa. Não de tudo, mas de bastante coisa.

Lexci piscou, seu coração batendo mais rápido. Ele gentilmente apertou a mão de Maiko.

**Lexci:** Por favor, vá em frente.

Maiko olhou para baixo.

**Maiko:** O nome dela era Onix.

Ele suspirou fundo, boquiaberto, levando sua mão até seu coração, que se desacelerou até alcançar um ritmo estável. Quando ele fechou os olhos, pôde ver seu rosto em sua mente, era como uma Hikari mais jovem — praticamente idêntica.

{ . . . }

Sora coçou a cabeça. Ele decidiu não falar sobre a tal garota sem nome com Hikari, que não se lembraria, e ao invés disso, apenas ficou conversando com ela, enquanto, supostamente, Lexci falava com Maiko.

Não muito depois de começarem a conversar, Sora suspirou pesadamente, apertando o peito. Hikari se assustou.

**Hikari:** Sora?! Você tá bem?

Ela levantou o braço, tocando os ombros de Sora, mas logo em seguida, ele se endireitou, parecendo surpreso.

**Hikari:** O que foi?

**Sora:** E-Eu me lembrei de alguém. Alguém — ela se parecia com você, quando era mais nova, e tudo isso começou. Cabelos negros, igualzinha...

Vendo que a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Hikari não iria mudar, Sora balançou a cabeça.

**Sora:** Err — desculpa a pressa, Hikari, mas tenho que falar com o Yami.

**Hikari:** Eu vou com você.

Ele consentiu com a cabeça, e ambos então correram atrás de Yami, que estava treinando com Tidus na praia. Esfregando o braço e resmungando consigo mesmo, Tidus queixava-se.

**Tidus:** Tá bem, desafiar o Yami é oficialmente pedir pra morrer.

**Yami:** Agora que você notou?

Yami zombou o amigo numa breve gargalhada, antes de ver que Sora e Hikari se aproximavam. Lendo a expressão no rosto de ambos, Yami suspirou.

**Yami:** Por favor, não digam que há algo errado.

**Sora:** É que eu me lembrei de uma garota. Ela parecia com a Hikari, quando mais nova — era praticamente idêntica, posso dizer.

**Yami:** Oh, é mesmo? E qual era o nome dela?

Sora hesitou, sentindo que a palavra estava escondida em algum lugar entre seu coração e sua mente. Ele tinha que se lembrar do nome dessa garota que fazia parte de seu coração, de sua memória — até que, enfim, ele disse.

**Sora:** O-Oni — Onix.

Os olhos de Yami se alargaram e ele involuntariamente levou seu punho ao coração, num murmuro.

**Yami:** Parece familiar.

**Sora:** Eu sei, mas eu nunca a conheci.

**Hikari:** Talvez Lexci tenha conhecido. E Maiko também...

**Sora:** Falando nisso, você a conhece, Yami?

**Yami:** Quem, Onix?

**Sora:** Não, Maiko.

Yami pareceu ficar pensativo por um instante. Ele deu alguns passos para frente, vagueando.

**Yami:** Na verdade, conheço sim. Ela ajudou a recuperar suas memórias, e foi por isso que você teve que ficar naquela cápsula, desde o início.

**Sora:** Como eu pude me esquecer disso?

**Yami:** Longa história, Sora. Nunca se perguntou o que aconteceu com os outros membros da Organização XIII?

Ele riu fracamente, balançando a cabeça.

**Yami:** Maiko consertou algo que ela fez com suas memórias, achando que era tudo culpa dela.

**Sora:** Maiko...

Suspirando, o jovem olhou para baixo.

**Hikari:** Ela é um Incorpóreo especial.

Hikari também parecia pensativa. Sora cruzou os braços.

**Sora:** No diário do Grilo, tinha uma nota que dizia "Agradecer Maiko". Talvez fosse para agradecermos por isso. Obrigado, Maiko. Desculpe por ter me esquecido.

Os olhos de Hikari brilharam por um momento, e ele sabia que ela havia lhe escutado, lá no fundo.

{ . . . }

Sora abriu os olhos e viu que estava parado mais uma vez sobre a mesma plataforma de vitral no meio do nada. Ele esfregou os olhos, ajeitando as mexas de cabelo que os cobriam.

**Sora:** Lexci?

Não houve resposta. Ele vagueava brevemente pelo mural, contorcendo seu rosto enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, se lembrar de mais detalhes sobre Onix.

**Sora:** Eu não vou chegar a lugar nenhum assim, Lexci. Você é quem tem que fazer isso, é você quem a conhece, afinal.

Ainda não havia nenhuma resposta de Lexci, se é que ele estava mesmo na sala. Sora bateu o pé, irritado, depois de cinco minutos sem ouvir nada.

**Sora:** Por que é que eu tô aqui, afinal?

**Lexci:** Porque eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa.

Sora virou-se, enquanto Lexci surgia de dentro de um Corredor das Trevas, baixando seu capuz.

**Sora:** Por que demorou tanto?

Com seu jeito brincalhão de ser, Sora recebeu em troca um sorriso irônico de seu Incorpóreo.

**Lexci:** Preciso que venha comigo — vamos procurar pela Onix em seu coração.

Sora pareceu deslumbrado.

**Sora:** A gente pode sair andando pelo meu coração?

**Lexci:** Figurativamente falando, sim.

E Lexci virou-se, apontando para o Corredor das Trevas. Enquanto cruzava o colorido solo de vitral, Sora imaginou uma coisa.

**Sora:** Por que eu não posso abrir portais?

Seu Incorpóreo zombou.

**Lexci:** Primeiro, não são portais — o nome é Corredor das Trevas. Fora isso, você é alinhado à luz. Segundo, como eu sou um Incorpóreo, eu... consigo abri-los.

A escuridão envolveu Sora por completo, cobrindo seu rosto e sua boca, as trevas lhe tocando a pele, deixando para trás uma sensação gélida que durou um único momento. Ele sentiu se mover incrivelmente rápido, até que, de repente, tudo parou. Enquanto a escuridão se desfazia, Sora piscou os olhos diversas vezes para se acostumar com a grande energia que girava em torno dele.

**Lexci:** Esse, Sora, é o seu coração.

Uma plataforma circular revestida por um redemoinho circular formado por uma energia dourada. Correntes flutuavam pela tempestade, cada uma entrelaçada com elos coloridos que dispersavam cores na escuridão em volta. A plataforma era branca e brilhante, suavemente transparente, o bastante para que se fosse possível ver a escuridão sobre a qual eles estavam acima.

Dentro do redemoinho de cores havia um vitral colorido com a imagem de um brilhante coração rosa, dificilmente visto no meio de tanta cor. Dentre seus diversos fragmentos, havia um tão azul quanto o mar, e claramente o mais proeminente de todos. O objeto estava pulsando, e cada pulso enviava uma onda dourada.

**Sora:** O-O quê?

Lexci sorriu, mas Sora ainda parecia distante, levantando as sobrancelhas, o que fez Lexci suspirar.

**Lexci:** Isso, é claro, é só uma descrição. Cada um desses fragmentos coloridos está representando um elo de sua corrente de memórias, e aquele azul maior, é Hikari.

Sora piscou, temeroso.

**Sora:** Oh — Hikari...

Sua contraparte girou o olhar.

**Lexci:** Você é bem lento com percepção das coisas, ehn, Sora?

Ignorando o que ele disse, Sora deu um passo em frente.

**Sora:** Por que estamos aqui?

**Lexci:** Acho... que preciso falar com a Onix. E talvez ela esteja em nosso coração.

**Sora:** Bem... Então vai nessa.

**Lexci: **Nós temos que abri-lo.

Sora se posicionou ao lado de Lexci, invocando sua Chave-Espada. Lexci fez o mesmo. Eles as apontaram para uma cadeado flutuante diante deles, na forma de plumas angelicais com uma auréola como fechadura. Em seguida, ambos fecharam os olhos.

Sora não sabia como Lexci havia feito isso, mas ele invocou a energia que havia no fundo de si mesmo, sentindo o calor da luz lhe cobrindo, saindo da ponta da Chave-Espada. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu que o feixe de luz havia penetrado no cadeado ao mesmo tempo em que o de Lexci, fazendo-o desaparecer num brilhante flash de luz.

**Sora:** O que destrancar meu coração faz?

Lexci piscou, parecendo pensativo.

**Lexci:** Esperançosamente, agora poderemos procurar lá dentro do seu coração. Ou melhor, _nosso_ coração. Espero encontrar algo sobre a Onix, já que Maiko me disse que ela era realmente importante —

**Sora:** Seu coração nunca a esquecerá.

Sora murmurou, as palavras lhe parecendo familiares por alguma razão. Com desprezo, o Incorpóreo o acompanhou.

**Lexci: **Em qualquer caso, eu provavelmente não preciso mais da sua ajuda. Você estava certo; ela é minha amiga, então você provavelmente não deve ter nenhuma memória sobre ela.

**Sora:** Ei, espera! Mas eu quero saber sobre a Maiko.

**Lexci:** Pergunte ao Yami.

Lexci olhou para trás apenas por um breve momento, antes de seguir pela tempestade circular.

{ . . . }

A primeira coisa da qual Lexci tomou ciência foi de um calor ofuscante. Uma luz o cobriu por completo, elos coloridos passando por ele, cada um interligado ao outro por pequenas imagens de algum evento que já havia acontecido com Sora. Cada pulso do coração lançava outra onda de calor pelo corpo de Lexci, e ele teve que fechar os olhos com força para aguentar a luminescência.

Palavras vindas das memórias envolveram sua cabeça, vozes ecoando em seus ouvidos, cenas se passando em sua mente.

_Essas são as memórias do Sora._

_Onde estão as minhas próprias memórias?_

**Lexci:** Onde estão meus amigos?!

Lexci perguntou, elevando sua voz ao máximo que pôde, mas a mesma foi quase que completamente recoberta pelas demais vozes.

**Lexci: **Onde estão Alex, e Onix? Zell... Braska... Garnet?!

Assim que o nome de seus amigos deixaram seus lábios, a luz a sua volta foi substituída. Não era mais tão brilhante, mas também não chegava a ser escura. Na verdade, tudo estava mais fácil de se ver. Quando abriu os olhos de novo, Lexci viu menos das correntes que estavam no coração de Sora, essas de agora pareciam ser mais complexas. Elas se interligavam com firmeza, cada um de seus elos com uma cor mais escura que o outro, até se tornarem negros.

Não havia mais cenas ou vozes, tudo estava em silêncio, a batida do coração mais fraca que a de Sora, e o pulso que se seguia não liberava muito calor.

Lexci andou cuidadosamente até a ligação de seu espírito, e olhou para o coração de vitral colorido, preso dentro de sua recoberta proteção de memórias, um brando brilho rosa sendo emitido. Lexci estava prazerosamente surpreso.

**Lexci:** Eu tenho um coração.

Lexci se aproximou, tocando de leve em um elo branco e lindo como a neve, e o mesmo imediatamente liberou todas as suas memórias de Maiko. Ele tocou em outro, esse vermelho como o fogo, e já sabia que era o de Alex, antes de sequer as memórias serem liberadas.

Ele voltou-se para trás e tocou em outro, que revelou todas as memórias que ele tinha com seus amigos da Cidade Crepuscular. Este elo era único, composto de três cores que se alinhavam juntas numa única corrente.

Entretanto, mesmo após verificar por toda parte, Lexci não viu nenhum elo que parecesse pertencer à Onix.

_Maiko me disse que não tinha destruído_

_o elo — mas se ela o escondeu, no fundo do_

_meu coração, então... onde ele pode estar?_

Tentando se lembrar de tudo o que sabia sobre a garota de cabelos negros, o jovem fechou os olhos, e sussurrou bem de leve.

**Lexci:** — Onix...

Algo brilhou; ele pôde ver mesmo atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Ele as abriu, e ofegou quando viu um elo se destacando; ele era prateado, bem escuro, tão firme e interligado dentre as correntes que mal era possível vê-lo. Ele se aproximou e então o tocou.

**_ Ele estava com as pernas diante do peito, deixando o queixo repousar sobre seus joelhos. Ele não iria encontrá-la..._**

**_ Ela então apareceu para se sentar ao lado dele, oferecendo um picolé. Ela queria conversar. "Você emitiu tantas memórias para dentro de mim — me deu tanto, que sinto como se estivesse prestes a transbordar. Olhe para mim, Lexci. Quem você vê?", ela perguntou._**

**_ Ele via Sora. Eles lutaram, e então ela morreu em seus braços, deixando-se ser absorvida por ele._**

Uma lágrima desceu por seu rosto, e ele abriu os olhos, removendo sua mão do elo. Todas as suas memórias sobre ela voltaram, e ele se virou, pronto para ver se o mural poderia estar completo agora.

**?:** Fico feliz por ter se lembrado, Lexci.

Ele congelou, sentindo-se ofegante por um minuto, e então, deu a volta. Onix estava parada atrás de si, sorrindo; ela estava de capuz abaixado, com seus olhos azuis brilhando. Num suspiro, ele correu até ela.

**Lexci: **O-Onix!

**Onix:** Nunca pensei que voltaria a se lembrar de mim. Mas agora, posso falar com você, Lexci.

**Lexci:** S-Sim! — quero dizer, estou tão feliz por ver você! Eu — nós temos que ir agora; temos que nos encontrar com o Sora.

Os olhos dela pareciam pensativos. E então, ela apontou para o coração dele num pequeno gesto.

**Onix:** Sabe, Lexci... eu nunca pensei que você realmente fosse um Incorpóreo. Suas emoções eram todas tão claras, não era possível que fossem falsas, de forma alguma. As do Alex também... e, já sabemos que eu não sou um Incorpóreo.

Ela deu uma fraca risada, e então consentiu.

**Onix:** Vamos ver o Sora.

Lexci abriu um Corredor das Trevas sem tirar os olhos de Onix, e então, de repente, correu até ela, abraçando-a com força. Ele riu, sentindo a felicidade surgir dentro de si; e vendo a expressão surpresa de Onix, apenas sorriu mais.

**Onix: **O-O quê —?

**Lexci:** Nada, só estou feliz por me lembrar de você!

**Onix:** Eu também, Lexci.

{ . . . }

Sora se virou ao ver o Corredor das Trevas se abrindo, e então, _duas_ figuras encapuzadas saíram.

**Sora:** Lexci?

Ao ver a outra figura saindo, o jovem logo invocou sua Chave-Espada. Para sua surpresa, ela fez a mesma coisa.

**Sora:** E-ei! O quê?!

Lexci deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

**Lexci:** Para de ser tão dramático, honestamente. Sua postura e seu jeito são bem irritantes às vezes.

Ele sorriu para descontrair suas palavras, e então removeu o capuz da outra figura. Era a garota de quem Sora havia visto um flash, aquela garota com cabelos negros e olhos azuis, como uma Hikari mais nova.

**Sora:** Onix?

Ela consentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo, sua voz suave.

**Onix:** Estou tão feliz por ambos se lembrarem de mim...

Por alguma razão, ela pareceu hesitar ligeiramente, mas então voltou a sorrir.

**Onix: **E agora, o coração de ambos está completo.

Sora voltou a observar o mural, e outros dois pares de idênticos olhos azuis o seguiram. Lá, o vão negro foi aos poucos se preenchendo, revelando a imagem de Onix, com a outra Chave-Espada de Lexci empunhada, seus olhos azuis e sérios estudando o céu. O mural repentinamente começou a brilhar, enviando uma grande onda de luz contra a escuridão em volta deles.

A escuridão foi iluminada por um único instante, bem breve, mas durante tal momento de tão pura luz, Sora viu cerca de milhões de corações, todos brilhando como joias, cercados por imagens de vitral colorido de diversas cores e formatos diferentes, todos orbitando à sua volta. Todos esses corações, alguns cobertos pelo poder da escuridão e outros quase tão brilhantes quanto o seu próprio, brilhavam e pulsavam em diferentes ritmos, em rotação à sua volta no sentido horário, anti-horário, e em muitos outros diferentes padrões.

Sora ouviu pensamentos que lhe cobriam a mente, viu memórias, presenciou sentimentos que não eram os seus, e brevemente viu a imagem de um objeto com forma de coração, em um brilhar lindo e único, suspenso diretamente sobre o seu próprio coração.

Mas então, tudo se foi, a escuridão voltou a se expandir e a calorosa luz desapareceu, escondida no mais íntimo da escuridão. Sora sentiu um breve surto de poder, mas então, o mesmo desapareceu também, deixando para trás apenas um sentimento estranho, algo que lhe aquecia por dentro.

Sora se virou, com tantas perguntas em mente, todas já na ponta da língua. Mas Lexci e Onix haviam sumido. Agora, os três eram um.


End file.
